


Dementor's Kiss

by Kades



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kades/pseuds/Kades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over Voldemort is dead and Harry has been betrayed by those closest to him. Time-travel fic, AU, OOC, OC, some character bashing,rating may change. Dark!/Grey! Harry. ships undecided Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all rights etc. belong to J.K. Rowling</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Dementor’s Kiss  
Author: Kades  
Chapter: The Kiss  
Word Count: 1,779

A/N: Dumbledore is still alive after the final battle and there were only two horcruxes; the diary and Harry himself.

The so-called final battle between the Order of the Phoenix and Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been a brutal and bloody affair. The battle had later been rather unimaginatively named, the Battle of Hogwarts, as this is where the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore’s Army had made their final stand and the dark side had completed their last attack before the death of their lord. 

Many people had died on both sides, even more had been injured during the battle, and thousands more were left to mourn the losses of their mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters and children. Despite this terrible loss of life in the days following Lord Voldemort’s defeat most of the wizarding world celebrated. They celebrated the murder of a man and the destruction of his forces and their way of life, they celebrated the end of a war that had threatened to tear apart their world and reveal wizarding kind to the muggle population.

However one person was not celebrating the end of the second wizarding war, Harry James Potter the Boy-Who-Lived-Again had been sitting in a dark, dank cell deep within the bowels of the British Ministry of Magic since the end of the final battle when he had been arrested by the ministry.

But how did the savior of the wizarding world find himself imprisoned by those he had fought and sacrificed everything, even his life to save? For over seven years Harry Potter had believed that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, were his best friends - his only friends really - they had been on many adventures over the years that had threatened not only serious injury but even their very lives to protect the students of Hogwarts and the wizarding world at large. However, Ron and Hermione now claimed that they had defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and as no-one had seen Harry’s defeat of Lord Voldemort they were believed and proclaimed saviors and champions to the Wizarding World. 

It was after this betrayal that Harry began to realize just how alone he truly was in the world. His godfather, Sirius Black was dead, killed in the final weeks of Harry’s fifth year, as too was Remus Lupin, the last of the Marauders and his new wife Nymphadora Tonks. Their fifteen month old son, Teddy, Harry’s godson was now in the custody of his grandmother, Andromeda. Andromeda was one of the few people to stand by Harry since his arrest. Though the loss of her husband, daughter and son-in-law during the war had taken its toll on her, she now looked much older than when Harry had first met her, the loss of her loved ones had truly aged her well before her time.

Harry had begun to wonder if others had betrayed him. He began to examine his life and Harry soon realized that his entire life had been manipulated by others until he had killed Voldemort, the Philosopher’s Stone, Slytherin’s Chamber of Secrets and the Goblet of Fire had all been tests. The Battle in the Department of Mysteries, the battle in which Sirius lost his life, would never have happened if Dumbledore had not insisted in keeping Harry in the dark about the war. 

Of course Harry was never supposed to live to see the end of the war, Dumbledore had never intended for Harry to survive into adulthood, he was meant to die fighting and when he died the last tie holding Lord Voldemort to the realm of the living would be broken. During his captivity, Harry had plenty of time to wonder exactly how many people had betrayed him and how he had been manipulated and lied to by so many of his so-called friends and family while he awaited his trial. Apparently Harry was too powerful, too unstable, read uncontrollable, to be allowed to go free and many believed he was turning dark; they claimed “power corrupts” and cited many of his actions as proof of his leanings to the dark side. ‘He speaks Parseltongue,’ they claimed ‘He was the Dark Lord’s equal’ ‘he has used the unforgiveables’ on and on they continued proclaiming him dark, evil and enemy to witches and wizards everywhere. While they let their fear talk Harry began to imagine his revenge on those who betrayed him, the changes he would have made if he had known eight years ago where his future would lead to.

Harry had tried hard to escape, however he was trapped behind dozens of wards and by the rune bands they had placed on him during his arrest to suppress his magic, he could not even transform into his animagus form and the ministry ensured he was always guarded by a dementor which brought forth his darkest memories and emotions. However Harry had noticed that the dementor’s no longer affected him as they once had, true the still raised his dark memories, but he now had so many and had lived with these dark memories for so long that while not unaffected, his mind was still able to function in the presence of the dementors, they were no longer his biggest weakness.

Harry was well aware of the fact that his trial would be a farce, too many people in positions of power felt threatened by him and his power, both magical and political, while others were just lemmings following the will of the Ministry of Magic, he would most likely, if he was lucky, spend the rest of his life in Azkaban and unlike his godfather, Harry had been forced to register his animagus form and not even the British Ministry of Magic was stupid enough to forget the anti-animagus wards on the cell of a registered animagus. Even that small freedom would be denied him. 

Strangely enough Harry’s only welcome visitors, beside Andromeda, had been the Malfoy family; they were among his only supporters and Harry had begun to wonder if he should not have just left the wizarding world to Voldemort and fled to some foreign country on the other side of the world to spend the rest of his life perfecting his tan on a beautiful beach, away from wizarding Britain and the liars, traitors, manipulative bastards, and the thousands of mindless sheeple who filled its population.

The days passed as Harry contemplated what he could have done differently, and as his trial grew closer, he received less favorable visitors in the form of Weasley and Granger, as Harry now thought of them, however these people were strangers and nothing like the friends he thought he had shared his years with at Hogwarts. The youngest Weasley son was a cruel and self-absorbed jerk although no more intelligent than before, while Hermione was a blood-thirsty know-it-all with a jealous-streak a mile wide. Harry had known since fourth year and the Tri-Wizard tournament that Ron was jealous of his fame and desired to be famous in his own right, but Harry had no idea that Hermione also desired the attention of being renowned for her knowledge and power.

“Famous Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Once” Weasley sneered, “this is your end you know? The minister has kindly promised us that you'll never see the light of day again. After all you are dark and evil, if we let you be you would be a worse threat than You-Know-Who.”  
“Do you know what the worst part was; it was pretending to be your friend for all these years, you constantly put us in danger, nearly killing us, and even though we were compensated each and every time, we hated it, we hated you.” Granger's voice had a cruel undertone that Harry had never heard in it before. Their taunting continued for several minutes before they left, laughing and discussing their plans for what remained of Harry’s inheritance.

Even Dumbledore had visited and when Harry asked why he had refused to speak on his behalf Dumbledore had merely smiled at him and said that Harry’s destruction was for the 'Greater Good'. But it was what Harry heard him mumble as he left that sealed Harry’s hate of the light-side, Dumbledore seemed to be oblivious to Harry and the rest of the prisoners as he reminisced about how well his plans had come to fruition. Harry had arrived at Hogwarts as the small abused child and had almost immediately fallen into the fold of the Weasley’s one of his most ardent follower’s, yes Sirius’ escape from Azkaban had put a crimp in the plans, but soon he was dealt with. Other plans had been revealed during his self-congratulating, including the binds that he had placed on Harry’s magic. Harry was absolutely furious. 

In the days Harry spent as a prisoner of the Ministry his view of the world had started to change, perhaps Voldemort had been the lesser evil as this train of thoughts continued he came to, what was good and what was evil? Who determined which was which? As his trial drew closer Harry began to feel hopeless knowing that there was no future for him in the wizarding world. The leaders of the light would see to that and he, in his naivety and misplaced loyalty had destroyed the leaders of the dark.

Finally it was the morning of his trial, by this time Harry was near despondent, knowing his life and future was in the hands of a corrupt and fearful ministry. He was brought before the entire Wizengamot for his trial; many had family members who had followed either Voldemort or the Order. Harry barely listened as the charges against him were read, nor to the persecution as they blatantly painted him as dark, and at one point even suggested he was Lord Voldemort’s heir and apprentice. Lucius Malfoy was acting in his defense; Harry tried to ignore the irony of Lucius Malfoy trying to save his life while those of the light aimed to condemn him to hell on earth.

Mere hours later the trial was over and the Wizengamot reconvened to announce their verdict. The minister for magic stood proud as he announced Harry’s sentence,  
“Harry Potter, you have been found guilty of conspiracy against the Wizarding World, Sedition, the use of Dark Magic and murder. You are here by sentenced immediately to the Dementor's Kiss.”  
The last thing Harry saw before he was faced with the soul-sucking monster that was a dementor was the stoic faces of the Malfoy family, Harry could even swear he saw tears glistening in their eyes. As the Dementor closed in on Harry, its hood lowered and skeletal face revealed as it reached for him, his last thought was why would the Malfoy family cry at his death?


	2. The Ether

Title: Dementor’s Kiss  
Author: Kades  
Chapter: The Ether  
Word Count: 1,052

Harry was swallowed by blackness, for a time he was anxious and fearful and then slowly shapes began to form in the darkness and he was standing within a circle of beings, three men and six women. Harry felt disoriented, the entire wizarding world believed that the dementor’s kiss would destroy a soul, no afterlife, no reincarnation, just a void of nothingness for eternity, apparently that wasn’t so, as his soul was still whole, more or less, but he now wondered where he was, it didn’t seem dark or torturous enough for Hell nor was it light or angelic enough for heaven, he could not recognise any of the people surrounding him so he wasn’t being met by family, he was curious. When a voice entered his reverie,

“Welcome Harry Potter to the Ethers” said the man closest to Harry,

“Sorry, but who are you people and what are the Ethers?” Harry asked

“Each of us is known by many names however you may call me, Syn” this time it was a woman with long, light hair, who spoke from behind Harry.  
“I am Vidar,” the dark haired man to the right of Syn explained, before the man next to Vidar spoke his name,

“My name is Utu,” he was stocky dark-skinned with long black hair,

“Nemesis” this was from the tall Grecian woman to the right of Utu, it seemed as though they were moving through the circle in a clockwise direction. Next to the woman Nemesis, was another tall woman with a blonde hair flowing around her shoulders.  
“You may call me, Skatha, Harry” with a slight nod of her head before the next person, a pale man with bronze hair who had the look of a Viking, spoke up,  
“I am known as Vali,” he smiled at Harry, lighting up his dark blue eyes.  
The remaining women, one a redhead, one a brunette with loose curls and one with hair of a deep mahogany and skin the colour of cocoa identified themselves as Morrigan, Sakhmet – call me Saki – and Ma'at, respectively.

“As for where we are the Ethers are a place between life and death, and is neither a physical nor a spiritual realm, they are sometimes referred to by mortals as Limbo or Purgatory” replied Vali to Harry's second question.

“But I thought that a dementor’s kiss destroyed the soul, how is it possible that I am here?” Harry asked

The man who had first greeted Harry, Vidar, answered this question with   
“Nothing in the physical, spiritual or etheral realms can completely destroy a soul, it can be traded, tortured and damaged sometimes beyond repair, but dementors feed off of emotional pain and despair, they cannot feed on the very essence of the soul. What they do is act as a gateway to the Ethers, where the soul is then trapped for eternity unless one of the higher beings intervenes” throughout the explanation Harry had remained silent until the mention of higher beings,  
“Higher beings?” Harry asked  
“They were once worshipped as gods, immortals who can travel through time and between the realms of Life, Death and the Ether. When these beings work together the possibilities are endless and each and every person amongst this council is a Higher Being.” Spoke Saki before Morrigan took over.  
“We are those; who for one reason or another are linked to those seeking justice, vengeance and revenge, you who was unfairly tried and killed by the ones you had saved were brought to our attention by the Lords and Ladies of Magic. You have been a very interesting case, as many would have intervened for you, the avatars of war, vengeance, magic, judgement, mercy, light, death, darkness, courage, in fact almost all the higher beings would have intervened. In the end we had to draw straws.” Harry was speechless, why would so many want to help him?  
“Why? Why do so many of you want to help me?” Harry asked  
“Goodness child, you have championed so many of our aspects and suffered so much, that many of us feel empathy for you and we have decided to give you a rare opportunity, a choice.” Saki continued  
“A choice?” Harry asked quietly.  
“Yes,” this time it was Nemesis who spoke, her voice was deep for a woman, her English only lightly accented “We can help you move on into the afterlife where you will face your final judgement and perhaps be reunited with your parents and godfather, or we can send you back, not just to your body but we will return you to the summer before your first year at Hogwarts, however it will fall to you to change the future. Understand Harry that this is an offer that is rarely made as it will take a large pool of power, well beyond what is available from the nine of us. It will be centuries before it can be offered again.” her tone had become sombre and Harry was beginning to comprehend the cost of the offer that was being made. He understood that this was his only chance, another could not be given, but he wanted to return not only to avenge himself, but also to make the world better for everyone.  
“Perhaps it would help if we reveal the depths of the deception surrounding the boy” the deep heavily accented voice of Utu interrupted Harry's internal musing.  
“Yes, Utu speaks wisely” the Viking Vali spoke  
“Very well who will tell young Harry his story” Morrigan responded to the two men  
“I suppose I will,” said the tall blonde, Skatha, “after all, I have been following young Harry since before his birth.”  
“Why would you be following me?” Harry asked.  
“Because young Harry I am associated with darkness, magic and prophecy among other things, but also because my origins stem from wales and you fall under my purview as not only as a prophecy child but also a magical being of Great Britain. But understand that although I watched over you, I could not interfere before now as free will dictates we are not to meddle in the affairs of mortals unless we are called upon, yet when the British Wizard’s condemned you to the Kiss, at that mockery of a trial, they unknowingly allowed our intervention into their affairs.”

A/N  
The names mentioned in this chapter come from various mythologies and religions across the world as follows:  
Ma'at – Egyptian Goddess of Truth, Justice, Law and Order.  
Morrigan – Celtic Goddess of War, Revenge, Night, Magic and Prophecy. Queen of Fairies and Witches.  
Nemesis – Greek Goddess of Vengeance.  
Sakhmet – Egyptian Goddess of War and Vengeance.  
Utu – Summerian Sun God, God of Justice  
Skatha - Welsh Goddess of the Underworld, Darkness, Magic, Prophecy and Martial Arts.  
Syn - Norse Goddess of Denial and prowerful defender of the acused at trial.  
Vali – Norse God of Vengance  
Vidar – Norse God of Silence, Stealth and Revenge.


	3. The Truth

Title: Dementor’s Kiss  
Author: Kades  
Chapter: The Truth  
Word Count: 2,167

After she finished her explanations, Skatha began to tell Harry the history of Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle. “Harry this story starts a long time before your birth and even before the birth of Thomas Riddle, it begins with the death of Ariana Dumbledore, in 1899” Skatha took a breath before continuing “Albus Dumbledore loved his sister very much, however when she was eight she was attacked by a group of muggles from the village, this attack resulted in Ariana’s magic becoming very unstable, she was left as little more than a squib. Percival, the Dumbledore patriarch was sentenced to Azkaban after he retaliated against the boys who had made his beloved daughter so unwell. With their father in prison it was just Albus, his mother Kendra and his siblings Ariana and Aberforth. The Dumbledore family was forced to move from their ancestral home and they made their new home in a small village called Godric’s Hollow.

In time Albus befriended a young man, Gellert, the great-nephew of one of the Dumbledore’s neighbours, Bathilda Bagshot. The friendship between Albus and Gellert deepened until the death of Ariana during a fight between Albus, Aberforth and Gellert. Now only four mortals know who fired the curse that killed Ariana. One is dead, one imprisoned, one discredited and the one who cast the curse. Now you will also know the truth of young Ariana’s demise, Harry. The curse that killed Ariana was thrown by Albus Dumbledore, the so-called leader of the light killed his fourteen year-old sister, when he was only eighteen. It was at this time that Gellert was becoming quite popular in the political arena he lead the pure-blood faction and supported the continuation of the olde religion, that is until Albus blamed Gellert for Ariana's death. Albus vilified Gellert until he became known as the Dark Lord Grindlewald, Albus twisted the truth behind the war to suit his needs. Albus set himself up as the leader of the Light, now at this time, unknown to any mortal, Gellert was in fact a prisoner within Nurmengard a derelict wizarding prison pre-dating Azkaban. With power-suppressors and wards he was unable to escape, much like yourself while you were awaiting trial in the Ministry.” 

Harry was dumbfounded, the very foundation of his beliefs in Albus Dumbledore had been shaken, sure he knew the man had betrayed him and left him to the mercies of the British Ministry and the dementors. Nor was Harry’s murder the first that Albus Dumbledore had orchestrated or condoned. Harry sat silently as Skatha continued to speak.

“Dumbledore would use the Imperious curse on members of Gellert's political following, forcing them to attack muggles and muggleborns, it was in this way he created the atmosphere of fear amongst the wizards, although he focused the attacks on Eastern Europe, the name Grindlewald soon struck fear despite no one seeing anything beyond a shadowy figure. As the attacks continued, Dumbledore, who at this time was the Transfiguration teacher and deputy headmaster, was delivering a Hogwarts’ letters to first year muggle-borns, when he came across an extremely powerful wizard within a London orphanage, Thomas Riddle. From his short interaction with Tom, Dumbledore knew he would never be able to manipulate the child and he had already discovered that the boy was an heir of Slytherin, as he could speak the ancient language of the snakes, Parseltongue, an ability that can only be inherited through blood.”   
Harry interrupted Skatha here “You mean there was no way that Voldemort could have given me Parseltongue through the horcrux”   
Skatha shook her head, “No Harry, there is no way, magical or otherwise, that one can gain the ability of Parseltongue, like the metamorph,” here she looked at Harry knowingly “Parseltongue is a bloodline ability, it is passed through blood, not magic, in fact even squibs or muggles can have certain so-called magical talents including Parseltongue and beast-speech.” Harry was no longer surprised by the lies he had been told by Dumbledore, he was surprised that he was an heir to Slytherin and wondered how he was related, but before he could ask, Morrigan stepped in,  
“Now Harry, we know you are curious, but it would be for the best if you went to the goblins for an inheritance test after we send you back. Wouldn't want to ruin all the surprises, now would we?”   
“Perhaps we can continue now, Skatha, Morrigan, we might have an eternity, but I don't relish spending it with all of you” Nemesis had spoken with a sneer, reminding Harry of when he had first met Professor Snape. 

“Oh very well, now where was I…oh that’s right, so Dumbledore knew young Thomas was an heir of Slytherin, which by rights comes with certain obligations and privileges, however Dumbledore decided against informing Tom of his birth family and right, instead Dumbledore tried to mould the boy into a weapon, very much as he did you Harry, however Tom was never a malleable boy his upbringing within the orphanage had forced him to become hard, cruel, and cynical, Tom was first and foremost a survivor, and he quickly saw past Dumbledore’s friendly grandfather act. When Dumbledore realised that he could not manipulate Tom and use him as a weapon against the so-called dark fanatics, he attempted to dispose of him. Dumbledore tried several times to kill young Tom, however Hogwarts protects her own, and while not capable of thought or communication she does have her own form of sentience. When Dumbledore noticed Tom had a similar charisma to Gellert he began to reassess his plans, he would ‘destroy’ Grindlewald and give the world a few years before Tom Riddle would take his place as England’s Dark Lord.” Skatha went on to tell Harry about Gellert’s ‘death’ and Dumbledore implicating Tom or Lord Voldemort as the newest Dark Lord.

“You may find it surprising to hear that Tom did not enslave his followers as Dumbledore claimed, he was Lord Slytherin, and they were his vassals, archaic yes, but entirely honourable. The Death Eaters, were yet another creation of Dumbledore’s, along with the Dark Mark. Amongst themselves, Slytherin’s vassals were known as the Knights of Ambrosius, a brotherhood created to protect magic by the First Lord Slytherin, founded in the dark ages, disbanded with the death of the last Lord Slytherin, Serpens Slytherin in 1658, the Slytherin line then bore only daughters until the birth of Thomas maternal grandfather. Tom re-established the Knights whilst he was still at Hogwarts and contrary to popular belief Thomas’ followers are all about equality and the continuance of magic, and its traditions including the Olde Ways, not the purity of blood." 

“But in all of our confrontations, Tom and his followers were always going on about pure-blood supremacy” Harry pointed out,  
“I can tell you now that if you were to discuss your encounters with any of the so-called Death Eaters, they would have different memories of the encounters than you do, after all, did you ever discuss the past with Lucius during your trial?” Utu asked Harry  
“No” Harry replied as he contemplated that fact, before he could say anymore Utu continued to explain  
“Harry you believe you have met Thomas many times, you have actually only met Tom a handful of times, and even your memories of these events were manipulated. You met Thomas Riddle, when he was thrown from his body and left as a wraith when you were an infant, in your first year, however at this time he would be classified as insane as anyone would be after ten years as a bodiless phantasm. In your second year you met the sixteen year old Thomas Riddle, however he was at this time under the Imperius curse. Of course in fourth year you also met the real Lord Voldemort, again he was still insane after spending thirteen years as a wraith. After the incident with the tri-wizard tournament you did not meet Thomas again until the battle of Hogwarts. Every meeting in between the end of your fourth year and the final battle were falsified by Dumbledore, he sometimes used order members glamoured as Slytherin vassals and at other times he merely placed the falsified memories in your mind, unfortunately your Occlumency shields are abysmal Harry and Dumbledore was talented at legilimency.”  
“Okay well if everything you say is true, then why did Tom kill my parents?”   
“But he didn't Harry, in fact Lily and James Potter as well as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were all Knights of Ambrosius.”  
“Why did Siri and Moony never tell me?”   
“Perhaps they wanted to protect you, however they were also spies along with Severus and could not risk their covers nor would they have wanted to risk your life” Skatha spoke sympathetically knowing she would have to reveal the origins of his Slytherin blood despite Morrigan’s desires.   
“Harry, you asked earlier where the Slytherin blood came from, you see while James and Lily Potter are your Parents, Petunia Dursley is not your Aunt, your mother was stolen as an infant from her parents, Calithea Malfoy and Thomas Riddle.”   
Harry contemplated this, where once he would have discarded the idea without thought, he began to remember, his conservation with the young Tom in the Chamber of Secrets, as though it was only yesterday Tom’s words, his grandfather’s words flowed over him; I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike… but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. (COS, 19. pg).

Therefore it wasn't so unbelievable that Harry was related to Tom, and given everything Harry had learned about Tom and Dumbledore it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, perhaps if he went back he could change their futures, all of their futures. Sure he couldn't save his parents but so many others had died because of Dumbledore’s machinations. Sirius, Remus, Cedric, even his grandfather and of course, Harry himself.  
Skatha interrupted his thoughts, “You see Harry your entire life has been a lie and those who wanted to help you couldn't, they were bound by secrecy and brotherhood. Dumbledore used you to destroy your grandfather and all hope wizarding kind ever had of equality. Now I'm not going to stand here and say Tom wasn't dark, but the truth is magic is not dark or light nor is it grey it is just magic, but everything must exist in harmony, the yin and yang, the male and female, dark and light, they cannot exist without the other. At the same time you need to remember that dark does not mean evil after all, Dumbledore and your friends are all considered to be light and yet they are cruel, vindictive and self-serving, so tell me Harry, who is really the evil one”  
“Alright I'll go back, but this time it's going to be different, this time Albus Dumbledore better watch his back!”  
With his mind made up, more people began appearing out of the fog surrounding the circle of higher beings.

“Hadrian James Potter, you have decided to return to the mortal realm, we give you three gifts to aid you in your vengeance against those who have wronged you and in the hopes of creating a better future for all.” Skatha intoned her voice now different from before, it was now filled with magic.  
“Our first gift to you is memory,” Nemesis, her voice eerily similar to Skatha's spoke to his right “you will remember, not only your past life, but also your time here in the Ether, beware who you share this knowledge with, for not all are as trustworthy as they seem.”  
“Our second gift to you is health, when you return you shall have the body that should have been yours if not for years of starvation and abuse; we will heal your scars and your eyes, so you no longer need glasses. However so that the changes are not noticed by the muggles wear this bracelet it has a permanent glamour charm applied, only you will be able to remove the bracelet.” this was spoken by Vali, the Viking warrior. “Train hard and use our gifts well remember that magic is only as strong as the body that wields it.”  
“Our final gift to you is magic, we will unbind your magical core and it will be at its fullest potential, practice your gifts and explore the uses of parselmagic, you will find it very useful.” this last was from Morrigan. “Now Farewell, Harry Potter, we will meet again”  
They circled Harry before beginning to chant,  
Invocamus notoria terra aether  
mittere hunc Electum tergum in tempus  
Placuit nobis inter nos rata et  
Ultionis iustitia veneficus  
As they began to chant the final line, Harry's vision began to swim and darkness descended once again.

A/N Translation from google translate  
Invocamus notoria terra aether - we call upon the magic of earth and the ether  
mittere hunc Electum tergum in tempus - to send this chosen one back in time  
placuit nobis inter nos rata et - we have sanctioned and decided amongst us for  
ultionis iustitia veneficus - vengeance, magic and justice


	4. Eleven Again

Title: Dementor’s Kiss  
Author: Kades  
Chapter: Eleven Again  
Word Count: 1,783

“Up! Get up! Now!”  
Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. “Up!” she screeched. Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen. He rolled on to his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. Wait! Why was he back in the cupboard under the stairs, then memories began to swirl through his mind, all mixed up at first but then clearer memories began to form, Hogwarts, the betrayals, the final battle, the dementor, the Ethers, the Higher Beings and the choice they had offered him. Move on into the afterlife or return to change the future of wizarding Britain and reap his revenge on the traitors.  
Ugh, here we go again, Harry thought, wondering what day it was, they had only told him that they would send him back to the summer before his first year, not an exact date, Harry thought they probably couldn't give one, after all they said sending someone back was one of the most difficult tasks they could accomplish. His aunt was back outside the door. “Are you up yet?” she demanded. “Nearly,” said Harry. “Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want every -thing perfect on Duddy's birthday.” Just great! It was Dudley's birthday and if he remembered correctly, he had accidently freed the snake at the zoo resulting in a beating and being locked in the cupboard for a month. Well, he was here to make changes might as well start now, he pulled on his socks and shoes ignoring the spiders he could feel the bracelet on his wrist even though he couldn't see it, he opened the cupboard door and made his way to the kitchen, where he could not see the table, it was hidden under all of Dudley's presents. Harry shook his head at the terrible parenting of his Aunt and Uncle before making his way over to the stove to cook the breakfast, without complaint. Today he had a role to play but soon, he would reveal himself as the cunning Slytherin survivor he truly was.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. The eggs, sausages, toast and coffee were all being kept hot and ready to serve at a moment’s notice. “Comb your hair!” he barked, by way of morning greeting. Harry wondered what his Uncle would think if he grew his hair out, secretly smiling at the images of his uncle furiously telling him to cut his hair as he had an aneurysm. Well at least it would be entertaining thought Harry. Harry put the plates of eggs and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. “Thirty-six,” Dudley said, looking up at his mother and father. “That's two less than last year.” “Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's under this big one from Mommy and Daddy.”  
“All right, thirty-seven then,” said Dudley, going red in the face. As Harry watched his cousin get ready to throw a tantrum, which seemed even more childish, with his new mentality of eighteen, then it had the first time round, he truly couldn't believe how badly his Aunt and Uncle had abused both himself and Dudley, but at least Harry would survive in the real world, Dudley would never cope as an adult, as all he needed to do was throw a tantrum and whatever he wanted was handed to him. It was with this realisation that Harry couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Dudley. He would never be able to function in polite society without severe retraining.

“And we'll buy you two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?”  
Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly,  
“So I'll have thirty...thirty...” He was eleven for Slytherin's sake, could Dudley really not add two to thirty-seven, Harry had forgotten how much Dudley had relied on Harry completing his homework to pass elementary school.   
“Thirty-nine, sweetums,” said Aunt Petunia.  
“Oh.” Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. “All right then.”  
Uncle Vernon chuckled. “Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Ata boy, Dudley!” He ruffled Dudley's hair.  
At that moment the telephone rang, Mrs Figg would be calling to tell Aunt Petunia that she had broken her leg, now what to say to get out of the zoo, or perhaps he should go, it was rather good until the reptile house and even that was amusing, it was what happened afterwards that Harry wanted to avoid, and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched as Dudley unwrapped the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch, and really who gives an eleven year old child a gold wristwatch, when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.  
“Bad news, Vernon,” she said. “Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him.” She jerked her head in Harry's direction. Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry quickly jumped in,

“Well you could leave me here or drop me off at the library” not that he would stay at the library, Harry didn't have a wand so he couldn't hail the knight bus, but he should still be able to apparate, so he would go to Diagon Alley and speak to the goblins. Petunia and Vernon looked at him suspiciously as though he was going to commit some terrible crime, but they would do anything to avoid contact with Harry and to keep their beloved son happy, so  
“Hmmm, perhaps the boy is right Petunia, after all he can't get into trouble at the library and if we dropped him off and he had to be home at say five, we could let him in when we got back.” Uncle Vernon seemed to honestly be contemplating the idea of leaving Harry at the library  
“Yes your right dear, and that way he won't ruin our precious Duddy's special day” “Hear that boy, we will drop you at the library on our way to the zoo, you are to remain there until four-thirty at which time you will walk back to our house. We,” he said pointing to himself, Aunt Petunia and Dudley, “should be back around five.” An hour later they were all in the car, the Dursley's dropped Harry off outside the Surrey library, before happily leaving him alone for the remainder of the day. As the Dursley's car disappeared around the corner, Harry made his way into the bathroom of the library so he could disapparate.  
He reappeared moments later behind the Leaky Cauldron, in front of the opening to Diagon Alley, he made his way inside and went up to Tom, the bartender who, even with more mature mind, still reminded Harry of a toothless walnut.

“Excuse me Mister, but could you open the entry to Diagon Alley for me, my parents and I got separated and they told me to meet them at Gringotts if I got lost.” Harry tried his best to sound like an innocent and scared ten year old.  
“Sure lad, my name is Tom, what's your name?”  
“Dudley, sir, James Dudley,” Harry wasn't about to give his real name in this place, the Leaky Cauldron was worse than Aunt Petunia's tea parties, when it came to rumour mongering.  
“Well, James, let's get you on your way” Tom lead Harry back out to the entrance and opened up the alleyway for Harry.  
“Gee, thanks Tom, bye”  
“Bye lad, take care now” and Harry hurried off in the direction of Gringotts, when he reached the bank, Harry slipped inside, and walked up to a counter, Harry knew that politeness and courtesy went along way with the goblins and it was time for Harry to leave behind the role of innocent child, when dealing with goblins he needed to be someone worth respecting.  
“Greetings Goblin SilverFang,” Harry said as he read the goblin's name tag “may your gold always flow and your enemies be conquered” his voice strong and confident but not condescending as so many wizards were when dealing with the goblins. SilverFang, was shocked though no one other than another goblin would notice this. That is until Harry continued to speak,  
“My name is Harry James Potter and I would like to see the manager of the Potter vaults and have an inheritance test done please.” by this point SilverFang's shock was more visible, although still unnoticed by other customers at the bank. He quickly caught himself however, before speaking.  
“Do you have your key Mister Potter?”

“I must apoligize, I have never received my vault key,” Harry said apologetically.   
“That's alright Mister Potter, I just need a small sample of blood, it will verify your identity and then we can move on to your requests. Place a drop on this crystal as you say your full name, if you are who you claim to be, it will glow blue, if not, it will glow red, and you will not like the consequences.” he handed Harry a small blade. Harry pricked his finger letting the blood drop onto the crystal, however it did not glow blue or red, but a dark purple. This actually surprised Harry and the goblin.  
“Well this is unusual, it seems, that while you are Harry James Potter, it is not the name given to you during your naming ceremony. However this is not enough proof to access your vault without your key, there is a secondary test that will reveal your name and parentage, names from both naming ceremonies and adoption ceremonies will appear, however only names changed through magical means will be shown.”  
“Can we do that” Harry asked,  
“You will need to add a drop of blood to this potion,” SilverFang held up a vial of silvery-grey potion, Harry added a drop of his blood and the potion turned a misty-green, “now we pour the potion onto this piece of enchanted parchment, your parent's names and your birth name will appear on the parchment in a green ink similar to the colour of the potion.” SilverFang placed three drops of the potion onto the parchment in front of Harry, the potion dissolved into the page before words became visible in a flowing script.  
Name: Hadrian James Marvolo Potter  
Father: James Charlus Potter  
Mother: Lily Rose Evans born Melindae Persephone Riddle.

A/N: Excerpts in bold are direct quotes from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 2, the Vanishing Glass.


	5. Family Connections

Title: Dementor's Kiss  
Author: Kades  
Chapter: Family Connections  
Word Count: 2,917

A/N: For my purposes 1 galleon is equal to 5 pounds/dollars as I am feeling lazy.  
17 sickles to a galleon (1 sickle equal to 29.4 cents)  
29 knuts to the sickle (1 knut equal to 1.01 cents)

“Very well, it would seem that you are indeed Hadrian 'Harry' Potter. Now Mr. Potter,” SilverFang began,  
“Harry, please” Harry interrupted  
“Very well then, Harry, if you would follow me,” Silverfang offered as he led Harry towards the private offices of the goblins they passed several doors until they reached a wooden door that said SilverFang – Inheritance and Wills.  
“Inheritance and Wills?” read Harry, as they entered the room “Then why were you working as a teller?” he asked  
At first it seemed as though SilverFang wasn't going to answer, then “Magical beings live long lives, and rarely is there more than one or two deaths at the same time, so sometimes, when I get bored I work the counters.” Harry wasn't sure but he thought that SilverFang was teasing him.   
SilverFang had moved behind his desk and indicated for Harry to take a seat across from him. Which Harry promptly took. The office was very earthy and the décor was in various shades of brown but the overlook was quite tasteful.  
“Now, you mentioned an inheritance test and I assume you wish to make a withdrawal.” SilverFang continued.  
“Yes, I would also like a bank statement regarding my vaults and any investments and payments made through my accounts in the last ten years.” Harry replied confidently  
“I understand, while you are here do you wish to claim the lordship of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter?”  
“I thought I had to be of age to claim my inheritance?” Harry asked  
“As you are the only living member of House Potter you have been entitled to the lordship since the death of your parents, much as with the monarchies of times past, age is not involved in inheritances, however you would need to nominate a regent until your fourteenth birthday.” SilverFang explained  
“How do I claim the Lordship?”  
“Place this ring on your finger and recite after me, “I, Hadrian James Marvolo Potter claim the Lordship of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter by right of Blood, Birth and Magic.” SilverFang intoned.

Harry picked up the Potter lordship ring and placed it on his finger. He then spoke clearly mimicking SilverFang word for word, as he finished the oath a flash of gold was emitted from the ring.  
“The ring and family magic has accepted you as the new Lord of House Potter. Congratulations.” SilverFang explained.  
“Lord Potter, do you wish to continue on to your inheritance test, I can also arrange to have your parent's will read now that you have taken the lordship, also are you interested in having a magical talents test.”  
“Yes, I would like to continue SilverFang and it would be much appreciated if you could organize for my parents wills to be read and a magical talents test.” Harry answered the goblin  
“Very well, the inheritance test involves placing a drop of blood on enchanted parchment, once the blood has been added the vaults you have inherited by blood will appear it will also reveal if the vaults you received are from your mother or father and what type of vault they are. Any vaults you may inherit as a magical heir will also appear.” SilverFang explained to the new lord.

Harry pricked his finger and a drop of blood fell onto the parchment. As the blood seeped through words began to appear, finally revealing the names of seven families, some he had been expecting, like Potter and Black, but others were surprising. Finally the list was complete.

Potter Vaults 648, 158, 132 – Paternal (trust vault, family vault, heirloom vault)  
Potter Vault 12145 – Personal (miscellaneous)  
Gryffindor Vault 3 – Paternal (family vault)  
Peverell Vault 469 – Paternal (family vault)  
Riddle Vault 959 – Maternal – (trust vault)  
Slytherin Vault 5 – Maternal – (family vault)  
Black Vault 356, 111, 164 – Paternal – (trust vault, family vault in abstentia, heirloom vault in abstentia)  
Malfoy Vault 457 – Maternal (trust vault)

“It seems you are a very wealthy and well-connected young man Harry, a bank statement will be available momentarily. Meanwhile do you wish to accept the lordships of the Archaic House of Gryffindor and the Ancient House of Peverell, you are also heir to the Archaic House of Slytherin and the Ancient and Noble House of Black and a scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy.”  
Harry repeated the Lordship ritual to gain control as the head of the Houses of Gryffindor and Peverell. After Harry had successfully claimed to the two lordships SilverFang picked up a piece of paper that had materialised while Harry had been busy, “This is the monetary value of your vaults as of the first of this month” SilverFang told Harry, as he passed over the piece of parchment, Harry's eyes bulged at the figures on the paper, he was a millionaire many times over. He read

Amount rounded to the lowest galleon  
Potter vault 648 – 10,000 Ǥ (refills annually until 1997)  
Potter vault 158 – 5,000,000 Ǥ  
Potter Vault 132 – est. 1,500,000 Ǥ  
Potter Vault 12145 – est. 100,000 Ǥ  
Gryffindor Vault 3 – 250,000 Ǥ (inactive, no interest)  
Peverell Vault 469 – 20,000 Ǥ  
Riddle Vault 959 – 15,000 Ǥ  
Slytherin Vault 5 – 250,000 Ǥ (inactive, no interest)  
Black Vault 356 – 10,000,000 Ǥ (in abstentia)  
Black Vault 111 – est. 4,250,000 Ǥ (in abstentia)  
Black Vault 164 – 15,000 Ǥ  
Malfoy Vault 457 – 15,000 Ǥ

Estimated collective total: 21,425,000 Ǥ  
Approximate conversion total: $ 107,125,000

Withdrawals  
Potter Vault 158: 150 Ǥ per month to account held by Vernon and Petunia Dursley with the Bank of England.  
Potter Vault 648: 10,000 Ǥ withdrawn annually since 1981 transferred to vaults held by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginerva Weasley.  
Potter Vault 132: 1 invisibility cloak made of unknown material withdrawn on November 4th 1981

“Is there anything that can be done about the unauthorized withdrawals,” Harry asked  
“Unfortunately nothing can be done about the gold as the withdrawals were authorized by your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore. Although how he became your magical guardian is unclear as your parents wills has never been read, it was sealed by the Wizengamot. I would seek legal advice, your parents used the firm Hawke, Leon and Wolfe. You should be able to successfully sue the infringers. As for your parent's will I can arrange the reading for three hours from now, other than yourself only five of the people mentioned in the will are able to be here. Now as to investments, unfortunately we at Gringotts have been unable to invest any of your money beyond what was already invested: a mere ten per cent of the potter fortune” Harry knew from his previous life that there was nothing a goblin hated more than gold sitting stagnate in a wizard's vault.

“Okay, I, Hadrian James Marvolo Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter authorise the release of 50% of Potter Vault 158 for the purposes of investment as the goblin SilverFang sees fit, he will receive a 5% bonus on any returns” as Harry spoke his magical oath, his words were copied onto parchment in front of SilverFang. “Is that acceptable Goblin SilverFang”  
“It is extremely generous Lord Potter, as your vaults currently have no goblin in charge I would be happy to look after all your vaults, investments and withdrawals”  
“Thank-you SilverFang, your work will be well rewarded” SilverFang had just become in charge of one of the top five vaults in Gringotts, and although he usually worked in Wills and inheritance, young Lord Potter, intrigued him, as well as the offer of an additional five per cent return on top of the two per cent fee was quite generous.

“Lastly to the Magical talents test, I will return momentarily and we will be able to continue,” SilverFang left the room, but returned moments later with what looked to be a crystal ball.  
“Lord Potter I need you to hold this” at this point SilverFang handed Harry the crystal ball, “and focus your magic inside it, you will begin to see shapes, I need you to tell me what shapes you see”  
“Very well SilverFang” Harry focused as much of his magic as he dared into the crystal ball, the first shape appeared to be a snake, while the second was two snakes entwined. Harry mentioned this to Silverfang who noted it down on his parchment. As Harry continued to name the shapes he saw.  
A burning Phoenix  
Man becoming a wolf  
Man shifting features

After the last image the crystal ball filled with fog and SilverFang began to explain the meaning behind the images.  
Lord Potter, according to your test you have the ability of Parseltongue and the power of parselmagic, this was your first two images, the image of a burning phoenix means you have the ability to manipulate fire, it was once known as pyromancy. It seems you are also an animagus and a metamorphmagus. I would suggest reading further on these abilities.” With the test complete Harry decided to make a withdrawal of 100 Ǥ from the Gryffindor vault, therefore activating it and allowing it to gain interest, it was also one of the vaults that Dumbledore did not know about therefore could not attempt to gain access or information. Harry decided to do some shopping in Diagon Alley while he awaited the arrival of the rest of his parents’ beneficiaries. He spent a nearly two hours in the Flourish and Blotts buying books on a myriad of subjects from wizarding etiquette to Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. He returned to the bank fifteen minutes before his parent’s will was scheduled to be read.

“Now it is time to read your parents will, as the other beneficiaries have arrived. Follow me.” SilverFang had met Harry as he had entered the halls of Gringott’s bank.  
Harry was led into one of the Gringott's rooms designed for will readings, non-goblin magic did not work within the rooms, to prevent heirs attacking each other and there were also privacy and secrecy wards maintained by the bank. However he was no longer alone, in one corner of the room the Malfoy family sat, Severus Snape sat beside them, Remus Lupin was the last to enter the room. It was Harry's first time seeing Remus and Severus since their deaths; it was hard seeing two men who received a very similar treatment to him by the wizarding world. With Remus' entry, SilverFang spoke “Welcome all to Gringott's, we are here today for the will readings of James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans. An image similar to a hologram, from a muggle Sci-Fi movie, appeared from the crystal on the table, Harry knew at once that this was his father and then the image began to speak;

I James Charlus Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, being of sound mind, body and magic, claim this as my last will and testament. His father's voice was serious not at all how he had imagined it until...  
Okay now the formal stuff is out of the way, I hope I went down fighting, firstly to Remus Lupin, I leave 10,000Ǥ, no you can't give it back Moony. Go out and buy yourself a new wardrobe., If my beloved Lily has also passed then to Sirius Black, I leave custody of my son, if I was killed while in our home at Godric's Hollow, I leave Peter Pettigrew one traitor's curse. Otherwise I leave him 1,000Ǥ.  
“Wait, you mean Sirius wasn't their Secret Keeper” Remus interrupted, the goblin pressed the hologram, effectively freezing it.  
“Of course not Remus, if he had betrayed the Potters he would be dead, not rotting in Azkaban” Lucius sneered. “You of all people should know that, his vow wouldn't allow that.” Harry pretended that he had no idea what the ‘adults’ were talking about.  
“But why wasn't he declared innocent at his trial?” Remus asked his eyes glowing wolf amber, understanding who the traitor was, if Sirius wasn't the secret keeper and he knew he had not been, that left only one person James would have chosen, the one person who wasn't marked as a Knight of Ambrosius, the one who James cursed in his death, Peter Pettigrew. He needed to discover if Peter was in fact dead, did Sirius truly kill Pettigrew and the twelve muggles.  
“What trial Remus?” Severus asked “He was never given one, Barty Crouch Sr., just threw him into Azkaban with a large number of the so-called Death Eaters.”  
“Dumbledore probably didn't want Harry to go to Sirius, after all being raised as a pure-blood wizard he would never have the respect that Dumbledore believed was his due” Lucius commented  
“Are you ready to continue?” asked SilverFang  
Everyone replied that they were ready. SilverFang pressed the hologram again and James continued to speak.  
Everything else I own is now to go to my son as the Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Enjoy life Prongslet. Live well and Prank often.  
The image of his father faded. Harry could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes,   
SilverFang touched the crystal which became a pale green before a second image this time his mother, with her vibrant red hair and his own green eyes she spoke with a soft lilting voice.

“I, Melindae Persephone Riddle also known as Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind, body and magic, claim this as my last will and testament, unless my husband has predeceased me, I leave all my belongings to him. With the following exceptions:  
To Remus Lupin, I leave my books on charms and 500Ǥ from my personal account.  
To Severus Snape, I leave my books on Potions, my potion ingredients and 500Ǥ.  
To Lucius Malfoy, I leave the jewellery given to me by my biological mother, Calithea Riddle nee Malfoy  
To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave my Kneazle, Marley, I know you always loved him and will look after him well  
To my father, I leave my forgiveness, it wasn't your fault.  
If my James is already deceased, I leave everything I own, with the exceptions previously stated, to my son Hadrian James Marvolo Potter.  
I wish for the following people to raise my son, in order,  
Sirius Black, his godfather, if for some reason Sirius cannot take custody of my son, custody is to be given to his godmother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, finally Severus Snape. Under no circumstances is Hadrian to be sent to Petunia Evans, my adopted sister.  
Harry my beloved son, do not believe everything you hear and do not trust Albus Dumbledore, Live every moment, Laugh every day and Love beyond words, my son.  
Goodbye my friends, may we meet again in the next world.

“Due to the incarceration of Sirius Black in 1981, custody of the minor, Hadrian James Marvolo Potter is given to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, who will also act as Regent to House Potter.”

Harry was beginning to understand why the Malfoy's had helped him so much before his death and now he was their ward, still it was better than returning to the Dursley's and it kept him out of Dumbledore's hands. Harry walked up to the Malfoy family  
“Good afternoon, Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Master Malfoy; my name is Hadrian Potter” Harry held out his hand to Lucius.  
“Well, seeing as you are now our ward, I believe it would be a more appropriate for us to be Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy” this from Lucius as he took Harry's hand “and our son is Draco, I do hope you become friends. Who were your previous guardians?”  
Harry looked to the side before quietly answering, “My Aunt Petunia and her Husband”  
“Who in Merlin's name, left you with Petunia despite it being directly against your parent's wishes?” Harry could hear the suppressed anger in Narcissa’s voice.  
“Honestly, I don't know, all they ever told me was that I was left on their doorstop on November 1st 1981.”  
“You were left on a doorstep!” Narcissa was becoming very angry.  
“Umm, will you be looking after me now?” Harry was speaking with an innocent tone, he knew he would be able to trust the Malfoy's but for now they were in public, and everyone expected a Gryffindor Golden Boy.  
Not someone as Slytherin as the Malfoy’s themselves.  
“Yes, as soon as your guardians sign the papers you will be a ward of the House of Malfoy, we will collect their signatures today”  
“Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are at the Zoo today with Dudley, it is his birthday. I have to be back before five, so they can let me in.” Harry was struggling to maintain his act of innocence, his Slytherin side becoming stronger, wanting to enact vengeance against his childhood tormentors,  
“Hmm, well perhaps there will be someone there waiting, when they get home” Lucius mused “Do you have any belongings you wish to bring with you to our home, know that you will never return to your Aunt Petunia’s house?”  
“No, I own nothing there” when Harry told Lucius this, Lucius and Narcissa became even angrier than before, they had suspected that the child before them had been neglected by his previous caretakers, he was to shy, to quiet and Narcissa could sense that his magic was talented at self-healing. But they wisely let Harry be, he would tell them when he was ready and until then they would spoil him, just as they did their own son Draco.


	6. Lucius Malfoy versus the Dursley Family

Title: Dementor’s Kiss  
Author: Kades  
Chapter: Lucius Malfoy vs. the Dursley Family  
Word Count: 1,091

Lucius Malfoy was standing on the front lawn of young Hadrian's previous home, awaiting the arrival of the boy’s adoptive aunt and uncle. The Dursley family seemed to be the worst sort of muggles imaginable, it was people like them that made it so easy for magical people to rally against the mundane population; they also gave power to Dumbledore's crusade of Dark versus Light and the Pure-bloods against Half-blood and first-generation magic users. They were afraid of magic, sadistic and hypocritical after all they wanted to be normal, yet, no normal person would abuse a child as they had done. Lucius had been able to garner the truth, albeit reluctantly from young Harry, while the child seemed to know some occlumency, Lucius had been trained in Legilimency by Thomas Riddle, one of the greatest Occlumens and Legilimens of the last four centuries. The child had slept in a cupboard, while his cousin had two rooms. Harry had been refused food, while the Dursley boy had been fattened like a pig for slaughter. Hadrian had been beaten and tormented for his magic, labelled a freak, by people he had believed where his family.

Lucius had been trying to gain custody of his cousins’ child since Lily and James' death on Samhain, all those years ago. With Sirius, Hadrian’s godfather imprisoned, Lucius and Narcissa should have become the young boys’ guardian, after all, Lily was his cousin and James was Narcissa’s cousin. Making young Hadrian the couples’ second cousin. The Malfoy's had always known that Sirius Black had not betrayed the Potters, as the Knights of Ambrosius were protected by ancient magic, if one were to betray their brothers or sisters or the knights as a whole, death would be the result. However Sirius Black was alive and as well as one could be when left to rot amongst the dementors of Azkaban. Lucius had often attempted to gain a trial for Sirius, but the paperwork would continuously be lost and Albus Dumbledore would block his every move. But now finally the child was where he should have been all along, safe, protected and loved, within the arms of family.

Hadrian was family and nothing was more important to a Malfoy or a Black than family. To err against family was a crime with punishment worse than death, banishment and to be disowned from blood, magic and family.

Lucius was annoyed; the Dursley family were over forty-five minutes late, meaning that they would have left Hadrian outside waiting for them for three-quarters of an hour. Finally the Dursley's pulled into their driveway, the car was ostentatious and in Lucius mind ugly. The houses were uniform and boring. To Lucius, the house and car were the family’s attempts to gain something that ironically they had thrown away, status and riches, which they would now never have. Lucius would ensure it.

The Dursley family had, had a nice normal, freak-free day at the zoo. Dudley had received two extra presents from his parents and one from his friend Piers. Their day had gone very well at least until they arrived back at Privet Drive. On their front lawn stood a tall man, with long blonde hair and sharp aristocratic features. The man was wearing an obviously expensive dark business suit with a green silk tie. He seemed to be waiting for someone; however when he saw the Dursley’s pull into their driveway, his face lost the look of boredom, and sharpened as he looked over the car and the Dursley family.

“Good Evening, Sir, How can we help you” this came from the overlarge walrus-like man, Vernon Dursley, Lucius was sickened by his overt politeness and honestly he wanted to do some damage seeing this man, his son and wife and comparing them to young Hadrian, who was skinny to the extreme of malnutrition and was wearing what he could now see where the son's huge cast offs.  
“Mr. Dursley, My name is Lucius Malfoy, and I am here concerning your nephew, Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter” Lucius voice was cultured, but carefully trained to be empty of any emotion.  
“We don't have a nephew,” Vernon Dursley said in anger, moving into the house as quickly as his weight would allow, which was really not that fast at all. Lucius watched as they slammed the door into his face, and merely apparated inside the house, furious at their plebeian behaviour and denial of their believed nephew.

“You will sign these papers, though you have no right to young Harry, this will keep Dumbledore from returning him here, by signing these papers you are relinquishing all rights to Hadrian James Marvolo Potter.” Before he had finished speaking the papers had been snatched out of his hand and the two muggles had furiously scribbled their signatures. How could any human being not care, they believed Hadrian was their flesh and blood yet, it was obvious they cared nothing for him. Obviously Petunia was much different to her adopted sister, Lily. Lily had been everything that a Malfoy should be despite her mundane upbringing, she had been poised, intelligent, and powerful. Petunia it seemed was petty and pathetic.

Whilst the Dursley signed the forms to relinquish their guardianship of Hadrian Lucius asked “Where are Hadrian's things?” When the Dursley's refused to answer, he spoke a spell taught to him by his grandmother,  
“OSTENDERE HARRY POTTER LOCUS*” (Show Harry Potter's Room) Lucius was shocked when the cupboard under the stairs lit up with a bright blue light, indicating that this was Harry's room. Although Harry’s mind had revealed this to him, Lucius had hoped that the boy was wrong or had somehow deceived his Legilimency. He looked into the cupboard and noticed that there was nothing to personalise it as Harry's room, the only thing he took was a blue blanket that had Hadrian’s name and the Potter crest embroidered in opposite corners.

Once the last paper was signed, Lucius couldn't help but get in a jab of vengeance for the young boy now in his care, “It might interest you to know that despite what you told Hadrian, his father James Potter was in fact a Lord in both your world and mine, and Harry was his sole heir, he is one of the richest men in the magical and mundane worlds and holds a seat in your house of Lords” and with a smile at the incredulous looks on the Dursley faces, Lucius apparated back to Malfoy Manor, to meet with his wife, son and new ward.


	7. Malfoy Manor

Title: Dementor’s Kiss  
Author: Kades  
Chapter: Malfoy Manor  
Word Count: 3,905

A/N Warning: Draco might seem very ooc in this chapter but I believe that he has a public 'Malfoy' persona and isn't that different to any other child around family.

The next morning, Harry woke up in a soft, firm double bed, the cover and pillows were green and had a silver trimming, the material was soft and silky and at first he thought he was dreaming. He had never been so warm and comfortable in his life but then Harry remembered yesterday and the will reading, he was in Malfoy Manor. He was now a ward of the Malfoy family and they were actually related. This room was now his, next door was Draco, they had the only bedrooms on the second floor. The room was very Slytherin with green walls and silver highlights, the furniture was done in ebony and the drapes were green and silver to match the bed. Today Aunt Cissa wanted to take him shopping for new clothes, apparently she had been itching to burn Dudley's hand me downs since meeting Harry at the bank and they hadn't survived the night. Currently Harry was wearing a pair of green pyjamas that were once Draco's and even these were slightly too big. Before Harry went to get up, Draco came running into his room and jumped on the bed.

“Harrrrry!” he squealed in a very un-Malfoy like manner, in fact this Draco was very different to the one he had originally met in Madam Malkins. More childish, friendly and open, Harry found himself liking this Draco “Were going to Diagon Alley today with mum, and soon we'll get our Hogwarts letters and mum said we could get you a broom and I can teach you to fly and we can play quidditch and...”  
“Draco, Draco! Slow down, it's like seven o'clock in the morning, who gave you sugar?”  
“I'm excited, Harry, Mum said we are brothers now, especially since Mum is your godmother and your mother was my godmother, and I've always wanted a brother.”  
“I always wanted a brother as well, Draco, so brothers?” Harry replied carefully  
“Brothers!” Draco repeated.  
“Oh, I nearly forgot, Dobby!” Dobby the house-elf, who Harry remembered from his first life, appeared in front of Draco, however instead of the disgusting tea towel he had worn when Harry had first met him, he was dressed in a rather stylish toga with the Malfoy family crest over his heart. Interesting Harry thought, Dobby was obviously not the abused house-elf he thought and so the plot thickens. How many people around Harry in his first life were wearing masks or hiding their true intentions?

“Dobby, could you please bring Master Harry, a pair of trousers, a shirt, a pair of boots and an outer robe, make the shirt green and the pants and robes black, I believe my clothes from last year should fit.” Although Syn, Morrigan and the other Higher Beings had gifted him with health and the body he would have had without the Dursley's he was still small and rather skinny. Hopefully he would grow out of it in the coming years.  
“Yes Master Draco, Dobby will be bringing the clothes right away.” Dobby than popped away, however he was back minutes later with an armful of folded clothes for Harry.

Draco left Harry alone to change before breakfast, eventually the two boys were dressed for the day and ready to head-down to eat, Draco leading the way. The Malfoy breakfast parlour was quaint; a round table that could seat four was the centrepiece of the room. Lucius was seated on the far side of the table, reading the Daily Prophet, Narcissa was seated opposite him.  
“Good morning boys,” Lucius spoke as he looked over the top of his newspaper.  
“Good morning, mother, father” Draco replied, before Harry's “Good morning Uncle Luc, Aunt Cissa” breakfast continued, there was a wide selection of foods, fruits, porridge, eggs, bacon, toast, juice and coffee. Harry had some juice and two slices of toast, while Draco had porridge and then some eggs with a glass of milk. The adults were sipping coffee. An hour later, the house-elves had cleaned away the breakfast dishes, and the Malfoy's and Harry were getting ready to floo to Diagon Alley.

When they arrived in Diagon Alley, Narcissa lead the two boys to Twilfit & Tatting's where Harry was fitted with an entire wardrobe and Draco received a few new pieces of clothes, including the dragonhide boots he had previously asked for. Harry found the attention he was receiving disconcerting at first but eventually he began to feel comfortable around the Malfoy's, Narcissa was quite motherly and in her own way was a lot like he had believed Mrs. Weasley to be in his previous timeline. After their shopping trip Narcissa, Draco and Harry stopped for lunch at Lenora's, before they headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Harry and Draco each got the new Nimbus 2000, before the Malfoy family floo’d back to their home.

After arriving back at the manor, Lucius took the boys out for Harry's first flying lesson, where the Malfoy's quickly learned that Harry was a natural. Harry revelled in the feeling of flying once more. Draco then decided he wanted to play a few rounds of seeker-against-seeker with Harry. At first he was envious of Harry's skill on a broom, but when Harry complimented, Draco's flying and told him, he was a shoo-in for his house team. Harry and Draco flew together, playing and racing until well into the evening, before Narcissa had them called in for dinner.

From that day Harry felt truly welcome in the Malfoy family, he was finding it hard to focus on his revenge, as he basked in the feeling of a childhood, he was long denied, his eleven-year-old mind and his eighteen-year-old mind were both conflicted, he decided that until they reached Hogwarts, he would plan, but he would allow himself time to be the child he never was and enjoy the family he never had. Several days after their trip to Diagon Alley Narcissa called Harry into her study before introducing him to Ramona DeStefan the Malfoy healer, she explained to Harry that she would like for him to have a check-up and to receive the vaccinations that he had missed while growing up in a mundane household.

Healer DeStefan was polite and courteous as she made a catalogue of Harry’s past injuries, Harry felt himself flush in shame as she began to notice the odd healing patterns in his injuries. When asked Harry gave the only explanation he had, that while he had, had many injuries while growing up he often found himself healed within hours. Healer Destefan was shocked, this type of rapid healing was only scene when an extremely powerful magical being suffered severe physical abuse. She also made note that he had at one point in his life been severely malnourished although at this point in time he was in near perfect health, although she could not explain why. In the end all that Healer DeStefan had needed to do was inoculate the newest member of the Malfoy family. 

With the newest revelations given by his wife Lucius became even more furious in Albus Dumbledore and his placement of his young cousin. Lucius had already come to care deeply for the boy and just the fact that he his past held such trauma was deeply disconcerting to the man. But he continued to wait there was something unique about the child and the way both his mind and magic worked. As he was now safe with in the Malfoy household, Lucius was content to wait and watch, he would learn the boy’s secrets soon enough. 

Harry began to spend a large amount of time in the Malfoy library, researching and planning, he had a list of his betrayers, their betrayals and each and every one of them would soon feel his wrath. Hermione would be the easiest he wouldn't even have to do anything to remove her from his future. All he had to do was not interfere.

Harry also began researching Horcruxes, not how to destroy them, as he had done in the previous timeline, but how to use them to regain a corporeal body. He found two promising books, one was entirely in Latin, Magicae maxime Tenebrae, or Magic most Dark and the second was in a mixture of English, Latin, and Brythonic and was simply called Soul Magicks. It was a thin volume but it was within its pages Harry found reference to what he needed, but it required a very specific book written by Salazar Slytherin, himself. Harry was hoping that there was a copy in Slytherin's vault at Gringotts or in the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts. After he found what he needed he focused on being a child, at least until they returned to Diagon Alley, one day soon, he would have his vengeance. The light and Dumbledore would pay.

Harry had been living in Malfoy Manor for just over a week and it was now the beginning of July, on this day there was a visitor, Severus Snape, Draco's Godfather, and Lucius' friend.  
When Severus arrived, Harry and Draco were playing catch-the-snitch, on the quidditch pitch; Lucius was watching the two boys from his study window. Harry had truly been a good influence on Draco, who had become a very serious child, he had very few friends, and had started to become arrogant and egotistical. With Harry around he was friendly, playful and acted like the eleven year old child he was rather than as a clone of his father. As Lucius was watching the boys flying high on their twin broomsticks, Severus was led into the study by Narcissa.  
“Lucius, I trust that you and your family are well?”  
“Yes very well, Harry is fitting in nicely, and Draco is enjoying having a younger brother. You know Narcissa and I have always wanted more children, however we were denied them.”  
“He is safe then.”  
“Now, yes, however before he became our ward, he was under the not so tender care of Petunia Evans.”  
“Dumbledore left the boy in the care of Petunia, I wouldn't leave a flobberworm in her care” Severus replied to this new information.  
“Hadrian is a charming child, and despite his past he will do the Malfoy, Slytherin and Potter names proud.” Lucius' pride and affection were evident in his smooth, silky voice. “Let us adjourn outside, the boys are flying at the moment, you know how much Draco loves to fly and Harry is a natural in the air, much like his father and grandfather.”  
“Hmm” Severus replied  
“Come now, Severus, I thought you and James had reconciled before his and Lily's wedding”  
“We did, doesn't mean James wasn't an arrogant bully, especially when we were children.” Severus argued  
“Yes, well young Harry might look like his father's döppleganger, except his eyes, he has Lily's eyes, but his personality; that is all Lily.” Lucius rebutted.  
“Well, I will reserve judgement on Harry, but let us go and see the children” Severus responded.

Lucius led Severus down to the Malfoy quidditch pitch, the men passed time in small talk. When they reached the pitch, the boys seeing the two men flew down to the ground, what should have been a simple dive, looked majestic as the boys followed each other down one after the other. Draco landed first and ran to Severus and was swooped up in a hug, with Harry following close on his tail.

“Harry, I don't know if you remember Severus Snape, he was a friend of your parents, he is also my friend and Draco's godfather, he is the potions' professor at Hogwarts” Lucius explained, mistaking Harry's look for fear, for Harry this was the first time he was confronted so bluntly with someone who had died in the old timeline, a death that Harry had regretted right up until his own demise at the hands of the dementor. Severus had also been betrayed by Dumbledore and that betrayal led to his death at the end of the war, by a stray AK, or so Dumbledore had claimed.

Harry decided to try harder to befriend Severus Snape in this timeline, not only was he a link to Harry's parent's but it was also highly likely that this time round he would be Harry's head of house. Severus was intrigued by Hadrian Potter, it seemed he had inherited the best characteristics of both his parents. He would be a strong wizard and a good ally. Harry also had his grandfather's charisma and intelligence. Severus found his visit to Malfoy Manor as pleasant as always and when he was invited to stay for dinner, he graciously accepted.

Remus was also invited to visit the manor and was offered work by Lucius in one of his mundane businesses, a nursery. Remus was thrilled with the prospect of work and the opportunity to spend time with Harry, who he viewed as his cub. Remus and Severus both visited the manor quite often, Remus would spend time with Harry and Lucius, they would play chess, talk about the past and Harry's parents. Lucius, Remus and Severus were also trying to find a way to release Sirius from Azkaban. However what should be a simple task was turning into a political nightmare as they continued to be blocked by the ministry and Albus Dumbledore.

Two weeks later on a Wednesday two owls arrived, one each for Draco and Harry, their Hogwart's letters, both letters were the same except for how they were addressed. Draco's was addressed to:

D.L. Malfoy  
The Dragon room  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

While Harry's read:

H.J. Potter  
The Green and Silver Room  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

But their letters were identical;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

There was a second page that read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope set  
1 brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
“Well boys, it looks like we are going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies” Narcissa's pride for her son and ward was clear in her tone. Before they left for Diagon Alley, Narcissa penned a reply for each boy accepting their place at Hogwart's and handed them to a house-elf to be sent by owl. Draco was excited to get his wand, while Harry wondered if he would get the same wand as last time or if he would be chosen by a different wand this time round. He also wanted to make time to go to Gringotts and check the Slytherin vault. The Malfoy's and Harry floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron, Lucius went first, followed by Draco, Harry then Narcissa.

Their first stop was Gringott's, Harry was able to convince the Malfoy's that he needed to see his account manager, SilverFang. He was able to go to the Slytherin vault's but the family copy of the book he needed had been withdrawn from the Vault by his grandfather. After Gringott's they moved on to Madame Malkin's to order their school robes, Narcissa was talking to Aurora Malkin as she took Harry and Draco's measurements.  
“They need five sets of Hogwarts robes and uniforms, one hat, and two winter cloaks each. All the robes, uniforms and cloaks need growth charms, water and stain repelling and fire proofing charms.” Draco and Harry were talking amongst themselves as they were being measured. Draco was trying to work out how to smuggle his broomstick into Hogwarts, it was who Harry suggested getting a trunk with a hidden compartment, and Draco agreed if Harry would do the same. Near the end of the boy's fitting the doorbell rang and one of Madame Malkins assistants brought Professor McGonagall and one very recognisable muggleborn, well to Harry at least. 

Hermione Granger. Seeing her for the first time since he discovered her true nature and her actions against him, it took all of Harry's will power not to curse her into oblivion, which would be a little hard to explain as he was supposed to be eleven years old, but he somehow managed. Finally they were finished. Harry, Draco and Narcissa went to Flourish and Blotts and bought their textbooks, meanwhile Lucius decided to go to the Potioneer's Apothecary and picked up the boy's potion supplies. After the bookshop and apothecary they bought their trunks from a store called, Perucci's Magical Storage. The boys decided on the same trunk, but in different woods, Harry's was made of Ebony, while Draco's was made of oak. Both boys had their etchings and embellishments in silver and each boy had his initials etched onto the lid. Both trunks were password protected and keyed to the boy's own individual magical signature. The last thing they had to collect before their wands were their telescopes for astronomy.

Finally they came to Ollivander's, Draco pushed open the door and Harry felt an eerie sense of Deja Vu as Ollivander mimicked himself from Harry's original line almost perfectly.

'Ah yes,' said Ollivander. 'Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter.' It wasn't a question.  
'You have your mother's eyes.'  
It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.'  
Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. He didn't blink this time either, although this time it wasn't nearly as disturbing, after all, Harry was much different to his original eleven year old self.  
'Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.'  
“Ah, Lord Malfoy, 11 inches elm with dragon heartstring from a Chinese Fireball, Narcissa Black, now Lady Malfoy, 12 inches, unicorn hair, and young master Malfoy, here for your first wand, I assume. Well let us get started boys, now who would like to go first?”  
“Could I please go first, Harry” Draco whispered to his foster brother, Harry gave Draco a quick nod.  
“I will,” Draco stated to Ollivander.

The first wand Draco tried was a 9 ½ inch vinewood wand with a core of dragon heartstring, it caused a small explosion, and was snatched out of his hand by Ollivander to be replaced with another. It took eight wands before Draco was handed his wand, unicorn hair and hawthorn, the wand was 10 inches long. When it was placed in Draco's hand the wand sent up beautiful gold and silver sparks. When this happened, Ollivander clapped his hands, much like an excited child.  
“Mr Potter, I believe it is your turn,” Harry tried so many wands, including his old holly and phoenix feather, yet he did not meet his match.  
“well I do believe you are a unique case Mr Potter, none of my wands have chosen you, yet you have so much magic, perhaps...yes I think that'll work, Mr Potter I believe you need a custom wand, if you'll follow me,”

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco, followed Harry and Ollivander as they entered Ollivander's workshop, Ollivander led Harry over to a large collection of wood samples “I have wood from all over the world, however, the majority of my pre-made wands are created from Oak, Holly, Elm and Ash with the occasional Yew or Hawthorn wand thrown in, now to determine which wood will best suit you need to run your hand along each of the woods, when you are compatible with a wood it will warm beneath your fingers.”  
Harry run his fingers along each piece of wood, before asking, “What if I am chosen by more than one wood?”  
“If that happens, then the woods are twisted around the core, it is however rare that a wizard is compatible with more than one wood.”  
Harry touched the two woods that warmed in his hand, “these two are warm to the touch and I find them comforting,” Harry told Ollivander,  
“hmm. Katalox wood from Central America, an unusual wood for wands in England, Katalox is a wood of balance, it is the grey between light and dark, and elementally it is associated with earth and water. Your second choice is just as unusual Lignum Vitae, or wood from the Tree of Life, found in South America and some parts of Europe. This wood represents the end of strife and the beginning of a new, positive, cycle. It is also rumoured that Merlin's wand was made from Lignum Vitae. Two powerful woods for a very powerful wizard. Now it is time for cores, and I have a feeling that I'll need some of my more unusual cores, not all are socially acceptable nowadays and in recent years I have only used unicorn hair, dragonheartstring and phoenix feather. I think we'll start with my rarest cores and go from there” Ollivander explained to Harry, “again the cores will feel warm to your touch” Harry moved amongst the cores lightly pressing his fingers to each jar, again he felt the warmth, this time it was a one jar of clear liquid, and one of dark black tail hair.  
“Hair of a thestral and basilisk venom, two very temperamental cores and unusual, I'll need several hours to complete your wand, young Mr Potter, but it should be ready for pick up tomorrow morning, However it will be quite expensive,” now Ollivander moved to talk Lucius and Narcissa, who had watched with fascination as Harry worked with Ollivander “for young Master Malfoy the cost of the Wand is seven galleons, however due to the scarcity of the cores and the woods, all being gathered from outside of Great Britain, Mr Potter's wand will be considerably more expensive,” Lucius interrupted Ollivander here, “charge the cost of both wands to the Malfoy account at Gringotts. Harry and I will be by in the morning to collect Harry's wand, until then Master Ollivander” and with that Lucius Narcissa, Draco and Harry left Ollivander's Wand shop and returned to the Leaky Cauldron before flooing back to Malfoy Manor for dinner.

A/N: bold italics are taken from Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, by J.K. Rowling.


	8. Family

Title: Dementor’s Kiss  
Author: Kades  
Chapter: Family  
Word Count: 1,453  
A/N: I know that in cannon Blaise was a boy however for my story Blaise will be a girl.

After breakfast the next day, Lucius accompanied Harry back to Ollivander's Wandshop to collect his custom-made wand. When Ollivander handed over the completed wand, and it touched Harry's hand, warmth spread up through his arm, Harry felt a sense of belonging and a rush of power that he had never had with his old Holly and Phoenix wand. Along with the warmth, a rainbow of sparks flew from the end of the wand.  
“I have never seen such a perfect match between, a wand and his wizard” Ollivander explained his face and voice expressing his awe.

Harry and Lucius returned to Malfoy Manor before lunch, where Narcissa was already planning Harry's eleventh birthday, knowing his birthday hadn't been celebrated in nine years, she had invited the children of the thirty most influential families in the wizarding world, some of them Harry already knew, they had even been allies in his original timeline, others he had never met.

The days leading up to his eleventh birthday were as different this time round as chalk was to cheese. Instead of pretending that he didn't exist, or threatening to beat the magic out of him, the Malfoy's were going all out to give him summer holidays and a birthday that he would always remember, they were treating him like he was special and important to them.

Two weeks after Harry and Draco received their school letters, it was July 31st, Harry's eleventh birthday.  
“Happy Birthday, Harry!” Draco yelled as he crashed into Harry, as Harry had been coming down the stairs, the two boys made their way to the dining room, Remus and Severus where also present for Harry's birthday breakfast, as neither wished to attend Harry’s party during the afternoon, all Harry's favourite breakfast foods had been prepared by the houselves and were laid out on the table, including pancakes with a treacle dressing that Harry simply adored. On a sideboard there were several gifts, wrapped in various types of paper, in his first life Harry hadn't received any gifts until his the summer before his third year, and now he had already received several gifts from the Malfoy family.

After everyone was seated, ready to eat their morning meal, Lucius asked to speak before they ate,  
“Harry, Narcissa, Draco and I would like to offer you a permanent place in the Malfoy family, if you agree, we would like to blood adopt you into our family. As we are already closely related, it wouldn't affect you as a Potter or an Evans, it would just add Malfoy to your name and your Malfoy and Black features may become stronger.”  
“How exactly are we related?” Harry asked curious, so much of his history and inheritance had been hidden from him the first time round.  
“You are my first cousin once removed on your mother's side, while you and Narcissa are second cousins through the Potter line. However a blood adoption would make you our son.”  
“You mean you would become my mother and father and Draco would really be my brother” despite his age and history, Harry was excited at the prospect of a real family, besides he planned to enjoy his life this time. He would live, laugh, love and still exact his vengeance against his double-crossing, self-serving, one-time friends.  
“Of course, we would love to welcome you as a son and brother.” Narcissa interred  
“Please, Harry” Draco begged, fighting to keep his emotions off his face, however he was not doing a very good job. Harry could see the potential happiness in his eyes.  
“Remus what do you think?” Harry asked  
“Severus and I both support whatever decision you would make, Lucius talked to both of us before approaching Narcissa and Draco.” Remus explained  
“Well, I would love to be adopted into your family, and I would be honoured to call you mother, father and brother. I would be honoured to call myself a Malfoy and to call you family”  
“Well then the adoption ritual will take place tonight, after your party, that way you will sleep through the pain, however that is not our only present to you” Lucius explained to Harry as he handed a small package to the birthday boy.

Harry unwrapped each present as he was handed them by an excited Draco; he received various items of new clothing, a wizard's chest set and to his immense pleasure, his beloved owl Hedwig, as a gift from Narcissa. Draco's gift was a matching pair of green and silver wristbands; they reminded Harry of Muggle friendship bands in the way they were braided together.  
“These bands have protection charms on them, they will glow if there is poison or curse present. It will also block minor hexes.” Draco explained  
“Thank-you Draco” Harry replied and gave Draco an awkward yet endearing hug.

After lunch the manor was overrun with children from the most prominent wizarding families in Europe, after all no one would refuse an invitation from the prestigious Malfoy family, nor would they ignore a party hosted in honour of the Boy-Who-Lived's birthday. Harry was very popular amongst the children and their parents, and he laid the foundations for friendships amongst the next generation of magic. Particular among them were Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. Blaise was the only daughter of Eleanora Zabini, the Black Widow, Europe's most notorious witch and one of its richest women. Her sobriquet had been received after she had married her fourth husband. She was now on husband number six, Eleanora had the tendency to marry rich wizards, who would than die in mysterious circumstances; however it was yet to be proven that Eleanora was behind her husbands’ deaths. Daphne's family were primarily neutrals and had a strong foothold in business dealing with potioneers and apothecaries. Theodore Nott was the son of a high ranking Knight of Ambrosius and therefore knew the truth about Harry's lineage. Harry chose to develop his friendship with these three magic users because he knew they would likely become his housemates at Hogwarts and they would prove strong allies in the future. The entertainment at the party was fantastic, Narcissa had really done a fantastic job, she had organised musicians and travelling acts and even a magical fireworks display for after dinner, the party was a great success and well enjoyed by everyone who attended. 

In the evening, after the party goers had left, Lucius gathered his family in the Malfoy family ritual room, which was located near the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Within the room the symbols and runes were laid out ready for the blood adoption ritual. Lucius had Severus prepare the potion in anticipation of Harry accepting his offer and had prepared the paperwork for filing at the ministry of magic in the morning. Everyone knew their parts, Lucius moved to light the seven candles which alternated between white and pink. Six in a circle a single pink candle in the centre, held by Harry. White candles were excellent for rituals involved with protection, consecration and cleansing. It was also excellent for birth, marriage and welcoming rituals. The pink candles were to promote familial love and friendship and to encourage new relationships.

The Malfoy family stood in a triangle, spaced equally apart with Harry in the centre, Harry could feel the magic rippling in the air, before Lucius spoke  
“I, Lucius Abraxan Malfoy, Patriach of the House of Malfoy, welcome you Hadrian James Morvolo Potter, grand-child of my Aunt Calithea Roseanna Riddle nee Malfoy and progeny of my cousin Melindae Persephone Riddle into my family as my son, through blood and magic.”

As Lucius finished speaking it was Narcissa's turn

“I, Narcissa Charis Malfoy nee Black, welcome you Hadrian James Marvolo Potter, as a great-grandchild of my great-grandfather Cygnus Black, child of my cousin James Potter, into my family as my son, through blood and magic.”  
Draco and Harry had the least to remember, with Draco reciting his lines after his mother.

“I, Draconicus Lucien Malfoy, welcome Hadrian James Marvolo Potter as blood of my blood into my family as my brother through blood and magic.”

Finally it was Harry's turn

“I, Hadrian James Marvolo Potter, accept my place in the House of Malfoy as son and brother, for ever and always, I am now Hadrian James Marvolo Malfoy-Potter.”

As he finished speaking, he swallowed the blood adoption potion, in a single mouthful before speaking in unison with the Malfoy's the last line of the adoption ritual.  
“So mote it be”  
As the last word was spoken a large crackle of magic filled the air, the flames in the candles flared once and where extinguished by the power of the ritual and Harry fell into unconsciousness.


	9. The Morning After

Title: The Dementor’s Kiss  
Author: Kades  
Chapter: The Morning After  
Word Count:1,015

The morning after the adoption ceremony, Harry slowly regained consciousness, Lucius and Narcissa were sitting beside his bed waiting for their new son to awaken, they had watched over him as his transformation had occurred, he no longer looked like James Potter's twin, he now had the looks of the darker blacks, Regulus, Sirius and Bellatrix. When they noticed he was awake, Narcissa and Lucius began with “Good morning son, how are you feeling today?”  
Harry's reply was mumbled and they had to ask him to repeat himself.  
“Very sore, but good” Harry replied, opening his eyes fully for the first time.  
Narcissa gave a gasp in shock, Harry's eyes which had been vibrant killing curse green now had flecks of silver, and they were beautiful and exotic. Narcissa helped Harry up to look in the mirror,  
“Wow,” Harry said, aside from his eyes the changes were understated, his scar was barely visible under his waves of black hair, which now reached his shoulders, he was now on par with Draco on size and weight and his cheekbones, were more prominent. His heritage was evident, to all purebloods in his new looks. He was a Black, a Potter and a Malfoy. There was also a clear resemblance to his grandfather. Harry slowly reached out and traced his reflection with his now longer finger. He decided he liked this new look, he would no longer always be compared to his birth parents; he was now his own individual.

Harry spent several minutes staring at himself in the mirror, becoming accustomed to his new reflection, his new face, before Aunt Cissa and Uncle Luc, now mother and father, told him breakfast was ready and that Draco was looking forward to seeing his new brother for the first time.  
Lucius and Narcissa were pleased that Harry was doing so well and said that as he was now their son in every way, Harry was more than welcome to call them mother and father, but to always remember that James and Lily would always be his mum and dad.  
As Harry and his new parents made their way downstairs they were ambushed by Draco, who had been impatiently waiting to see Harry with his new look, however he was quick to remind Harry that since his (Draco's) birthday was in June, Harry was the younger brother. Harry didn't mind he was thrilled to have a real family. A family he had nearly had with Sirius, but then that hope was destroyed, first with Pettigrew's escape and then Sirius' death.  
Lucius was still working with both the Potter and Malfoy lawyers to get Sirius a trial and have the funds that had been unlawfully taken from Harry's vaults returned and the thieves punished.

The summer continued, it was being widely acclaimed as Britain's finest summer since the 1950's. Harry was getting to know his future schoolmates, the future Slytherin's would gather at the various manors owned by their families. They would fly, play quidditch, chess and other games, debate and talk, they began developing friendships and alliances, they also had lessons on many of the things they would learn in Hogwart's and other subjects including politics, etiquette and Wizarding Law. Harry was enjoying the happiness, freedom and protection of being a Malfoy; Lucius had already given Harry a key to the Malfoy trust vault, and he refused to allow Harry to use the money left in his various vaults until he reached his majority. She would discuss the votes with Harry and they along with Lucius would decide how the Houses of Potter, Gryffindor and Peverell were going to vote. Draco was also involved in their political conversations as he would one day be Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy and Lucius believed that this would be good training for him.

Harry loved his time with the Malfoy’s, Draco was fierce when it came to protecting his younger brother but the two boys were as close as any two siblings could be. Lucius and Narcissa commented that it was impossible to find one boy without the other during the day and even when Harry studied in the library at night Draco would sit and play chess, he had a special board that could be set to play any difficulty and the black chessmen would direct themselves. 

It was a bright, sunny Friday in the middle of August, when the news that they had all been waiting for was finally delivered by a ministry owl.  
“Harry, good news, the Wizengamot have set a date for Sirius' trial. It will begin on the 16th of September. I will try and arrange it so you and Draco can be there.” Lucius informed Harry after he had read the letter from the Ministry.  
“Thank-you father” Harry gave Lucius a quick hug, Harry was becoming more comfortable with the familial touching and hugging expectant as part of a family. Sure he had been hugged by Mrs Weasley and Hermione in his original timeline, but after discovering their betrayal, Harry had, yet again, become wary of everyone. He suspected everyone of having ulterior motives or of treacherous behaviours.

Harry was quietly waiting, until he returned to Hogwarts his plans could not unfold. However he could build friendships and alliances amongst the future students of Hogwarts. He was also trying to orchestrate Lord Slytherin’s return earlier than before. So he had lots of research to conduct as he still hadn't found the right ritual to return his grandfather to corporeal form. Harry had found several including the one Pettigrew had used in the original timeline, idiot that he was probably didn’t even read the warnings. The book Harry found the ritual in warned that the ritual was not permanent and the longest known revival was less than four years, his grandfather had survived nearly three years before Harry had destroyed him. Harry was now looking for a way to return his grandfather permanently to his physical body, with his sanity intact, but it was much more complicated than he had thought it would be.


	10. The Journey on the Hogwarts Express

Title: Dementor’s Kiss  
Author: Kades  
Chapter: The Journey from Platform 9¾   
Word Count: 2,378  
A/N excerpts, in bold are taken from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by J.K. Rowling

September first had finally arrived and Draco's excitement was contagious as Harry was just as excited and much less nervous this time round then he had been on his first journey on the Hogwarts’ Express. Harry and Draco were delighted to find the elves had provided a buffet of their favourite breakfast foods, and each boy was given a small knapsack with treats made by the elves for on the train Narcissa also gave the boys each several sickles for sweets. Finally it was time to leave for the train.

Lucius apparated with Harry and the boy’s trunks were currently shrunk in Lucius pocket, while Narcissa brought Draco to the Platform just after 10. The boys found a carriage and Lucius helped them store their trunks - returning them to their original size - before the three of them returned to the platforms to say their farewells Lucius warded the door to their compartment to prevent anyone else entering until Harry and Draco returned.

Narcissa made Harry and Draco promise to write every week, and told them she didn't care what house they were in as long as they did their best in class and didn't get caught breaking the rules.  
Lucius wanted the boys to be in Slytherin, but said Ravenclaw would be acceptable, however when as said this he received a glare from his wife and quickly amended his statement. They finished their goodbyes as the train blew its ten minute warning whistle and Harry and Draco boarded the Hogwarts’ Express and made their way back to their compartment. 

As the train left the station, Draco pulled out his chess board, and asked Harry if he cared for a game when Harry replied in the affirmative Draco tapped the centre of the board with his wand, activating the low-level levitation spell on the board. The chess board was now floating in between the two boys to prevent the momentum of the train affecting the game, Harry and Draco pulled out their respective chessmen and began to play a brutal game all-while they discussed the quidditch match Lucius had taken them to the day before.  
Lucius had taken them to see the Falmouth Falcons play against the Montrose Magpies since it was the last game before they would be going to Hogwarts. The game had lasted nearly three hours and the Falcons had won by a mere fifty points, their seeker had caught the snitch and kept them in the top four on the British and Irish league premier-ship table.

Harry had Draco in check (for the second time) when there was a knock on the door and they were joined by Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass.  
“Hello Draco, Hadrian,” Daphne was the first to greet the two boys  
“Hi guys, has anyone seen Greg or Vince?” Draco asked  
It was Theo who answered with “They are at the back of the train with Lestrange, Dolohov and Jackob Moon.”

They were about an hour out of London, when the door opened and the familiar head of Ronald Weasley stepped into the compartment, “Hey, has anyone seen Harry Potter, I'm his best friend, Ron Weasley”   
“A Weasley. Why on earth would the Harry Potter be friends with a blood-traitor like you?” Draco asked.  
“Harry and I are both going to be in Gryffindor, we're going to be the best of friends” Weasley replied  
“Going to be,” Harry interrupted “I thought you said you were best friends” by the time he was finished Draco and Theo were masking their sniggers and the girls were giggling, as Weasley realised the reaction the other children were giving him, his face darkened becoming as red as his hair,  
“Well it's not like he would want to be friends with snakes like you” and with that the stupid, annoying red-head fled the compartment. As Weasley closed the door to the compartment, the children couldn't hold their mirth anymore and gales of laughter surrounded the friends.

“I can't believe a Weasley thought he would be your friend Hadrian, a lackey maybe, or not” Draco commented seeing the look on Harry’s face. After that the new first-years forgot about the annoying boy, and began to discuss the different quidditch teams and their standings in the English Cup.

When the train finally arrived in Hogsmeade, Harry, Draco and the rest of their compartment disembarked and headed towards Hagrid as he called “Firs' years! First years o'er here” repeatedly.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. “Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" Harry was happy to see Hogwarts once more; despite the people who currently inhabited the castle it was still his first home, although since his return to this time he had begun to consider Malfoy Manor his home as well.  
The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of the black lake at Hogwarts, and the other first years were now seeing Hogwarts perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, with its many turrets and towers for the first time 

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. While on his first crossing had shared a boat with the sycophants Ron and Hermione as well as the Longbottom heir, this time Harry and Draco entered a boat and were followed by Daphne and Tracey. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

As the boats floated across the lake powered by the magic of Hogwarts, Draco, Daphne and Tracey discussed the sorting and what they expected at the welcoming feast. Harry was contemplating his vengeance, soon one of the traitors would hopefully meet their end, he would only have to wait until Samhain and allow his grandfather to continue his plans for the Philosopher's Stone. Samhain would mark the beginning of the end for those who would one day betray him and for those who had tried to control him.

Suddenly Hagrid yelled "Heads down!" as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid the wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along the dark tunnel, which would take them right underneath the castle, until they reached the castles underground harbor, the students clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.  
“Has someone lost a toad?” Hagrid called, while he was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

“Trevor!” cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up through the passageway in the rock following Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.  
They walked up the front steps of the castle and the rest of the first years crowded around the huge, oak front door. Harry and Draco lingered near the back of the crowd with their friends  
“Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?”  
Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

 

The first years were waiting in the ante-chamber adjoining the Great Hall, just as last time Granger was showing off her knowledge and ignorance all at the same time. Her whisperings were making some of the other first years anxious and Weasley showed his sheer stupidity as he commented that his brother's told him that they would be sorted by fighting a mountain troll. This was the last straw for Draco as he laughed loudly, “Seriously Weasley, you believed that, how dumb do you get?” before Weasley could retaliate, McGonagall returned and led them into the Great Hall. 

Albus Dumbledore searched through the first-years as they stood anxiously awaiting their sorting, he was looking for Harry Potter, the child he was hoping to mould into a martyr, a weapon in his fight against Tom Riddle, that the child in question, was Tom's grandson just made it all the more pleasurable as he worked to destroy the last of Slytherin's line. He knew the child would look like his father, James Potter, and he expected a small child, beaten down by his years at the Dursley's, none of these first years fitted his image of Harry Potter. However he did notice the resemblance to several families, if he was not mistaken, the Malfoy heir, the Greengrass heiress and the youngest Weasley son were amongst these first years.

Harry watched as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she placed the Sorting hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty, just like it was during Harry's first sorting. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing, the sorting went exactly as Harry remembered in his original timeline, however unlike the original sorting, Draco was not sorted immediately, his sorting took just over a minute, before he was sorted into, “SLYTHERIN!”

After Draco was sorted, McGonagall's face paled as she read the next name on the list, “Malfoy-Potter, Hadrian” it was finally Harry's turn, this time he had no doubts and knew where he would be going, as the sorting hat mused, “It would seem Mr Potter, that I have already sorted you once before, interesting you have returned from the Ether beyond. Hmm...I see you know the truth, will you let me sort you properly this time round,” Harry interrupted, “Just put me where we both know I belong”, “Very well Mr Potter,”  
“SLYTHERIN!”  
Dumbledore had not been expecting this. How had the Malfoy's had adopted Harry without him knowing, they had provided Harry with protection, hope and family. Things he was never supposed to have as Dumbledore’s loyal weapon, not until he provided them.

Blaise was the last student to be sorted for the year, after she too joined the Slytherin table; Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll of names and took away the sorting hat. Dumbledore stood from his chair and beamed at the students, what Harry had previously seen as a twinkle of merriment, now seemed more crazed, his eyes bright and arms wide open, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.  
“Welcome!” he said. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!  
“He's bloody crazy” Draco spoke from Harry's left,  
“Couldn't agree more brother” Harry replied.  
“Thank you!”  
Dumbledore sat back down. Three of the four tables clapped and cheered, many of the Slytherins clapped politely but didn't cheer as they believed the headmaster was more than a little mad.

After everyone had finished their deserts, when the headmaster stepped up again and began the exact same speech he had given during Harry's original sorting feast.  
“Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.”

Dumbledore’s twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

“I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish a very painful death.” many students laughed believing the headmaster to be joking including Draco, however Harry was contemplating how to steal the stone and embarrass Dumbledore, the stone while useful wouldn't help his grandfather as a wraith, Harry had found what seemed to be the perfect ritual to return his grandfather back completely, as long as he could find a copy of the book he needed. Unlike the ritual Wormtail had used and managed to screw up.

After the welcoming feast, Draco, Harry and the rest of the first year Slytherins, were led to the dungeons and their common room by the two sixth year prefects, Aleisha Deveaux and Corvus Lestrange. When they reached their common room they were told the password, “Hellebore” and that it would be changed every second week. The two prefects also explained that in Slytherin they were separated into pairs to share rooms. These pairs would be the same for the next seven years, however in the case of uneven numbers, they would separate into a pair and a trio and room would be provided Draco and Harry chose to share a room with Theo, leaving Crabbe and Goyle to share the second room. As for the girls there were also five of them so, Tracey, Daphne and Blaise decided to share one room, while Pansy and Millicent shared the second room. Each room was decorated in green, silver, and black and had one bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a bookshelf for each occupant.

After they separated to their dorm rooms, Harry decided to read some from his text books, while Draco composed a letter to their parents, Harry and Draco were unsure what Theo was doing but believed he was working on one of his many sketches. Theo had talent for drawing and artwork that was remarkable. It wasn't long before the boys decided it was time to go to bed after all they had to meet the Prefects in the common room at seven. Harry watched the eaves of his curtain bed as he contemplated his plans, the soft snores of Theo and Draco's peaceful breathing were the only sound in the night and soon Harry was bound for the lands of Morpheus.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Dementor’s Kiss  
Author: Kades  
Chapter: Revelations  
Word count: 1,796

A/N: Chapters 1-10 have been rewritten.

ʓ Parseltongue ʓ

The next morning, years of conditioning meant that Harry awoke before dawn, he wanted to do some more research on the ritual he had found before he approached, the possessed professor Quirrel. So Harry gathered his toiletries and made his way to into the bathroom that was located between the two first year boys’ rooms and after he had showered Harry returned to his dormitory and pulled out, Soul Magicks, which he had found in the Malfoy family library. Since the supplementary book he needed had been withdrawn from the Slytherin vaults at Gringotts, Harry was desperately hoping that there was still a copy left within the Chamber of Secrets.

As he heard the first students beginning to stir, Harry returned Soul Magicks to its hidden place in his trunk and decided to wake Draco and Theo. After the two boys got up and left for the bathroom, Harry went downstairs to the common room with his potions text book and sat by the nearly dead fire to await the return of the two boys. At seven o’clock, nine tired first years and Harry where greeted by Aleisha who explained that the likelihood of Corvus making it to breakfast was quite slim as the boy could and would sleep through anything. Aleisha than led the first years to the great hall and told them that in Slytherin attendance at all meals was compulsory and Professor Snape would follow up with anyone who missed more than one meal a week. The first thing Harry noticed was that unlike at the Gryffindor table were all sorts of sugary breakfast foods were available including waffles and several muggle cereals, the Slytherin table offered porridge, museli, yoghurt, fruit and toast. There were also jugs of milk, water and the occasional tea pot scattered along the Slytherin table. Aleisha explained that Professor Snape believed that a well-balanced diet was essential to growing witches and wizards and that he discouraged the use of any stimulants including coffee.

Harry was not surprised to discover that Professor Snape treated each and every Slytherin as if they were his own child, the Professor had always been well liked amongst the snake den despite his reputation amongst the other three houses. As the first years finished eating their breakfast, Professor Snape came over to the Slytherin table and handed out their timetables, he briefly spoke with each student and encouraged them to come to him with any problems. As he looked down at the timetable Harry discovered that he had double Charms with the Hufflepuffs.

It wasn't until the second week of school that Harry was able to make his way into the Chamber of Secrets. When he was confronted with the statue that he supposed was Salazar Slytherin, he spoke repeating the words used by his grandfather to summon the basilisk.  
ʓ Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four. ʓ

After he finished speaking the password, the statues mouth opened wide and out slid Slytherin's basilisk, the same basilisk that Harry had killed in his previous life. The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, raised itself high in the air. He had learned after his first journey into the chamber that a parselmouth had natural defences against the eyes of a basilisk, they couldn't be petrified or killed by their eyes, however they were still vulnerable to the king of serpent’s fatal venom, as Harry had found out the first time he entered the Chamber.

ʓ Tom, my Snakeling, ʓ the basilisk appeared to be a female by the high tone of the snakes hisses, she sniffed the air surrounding harry,  
ʓ You are not my Snakeling, but you smell of him, why? ʓ she hissed at Harry  
ʓ My name is Hadrian James Marvolo Potter-Malfoy, Your Snakeling, Tom Riddle, is my Grandfather, my mother's father. ʓ Harry explained to the basilisk  
ʓ You are the son of my Snakeling’s hatchling, then you are welcome here little hatchling. My name is Ophia, young speaker. ʓ Ophia hissed  
Harry and Ophia conversed for some time, with Ophia telling Harry about his grandfather and his school years. Finally Harry asked   
ʓ Ophia, do you know if there is a library down here, I'm trying to find a book that was written by Salazar Slytherin. ʓ   
ʓ There is much down here, a smelly room Master Salazar spent much time in that room, and there are many other rooms to be explored, my Snakeling spent much time exploring, the rooms I guard, ʓ Ophia revealed to Harry. Harry wondered if Ophia was aware of what rooms where down here, after all it was the Chamber of Secrets, there must be more down here than this entranceway.  
ʓ Do you mind if I search for the book, Ophia? ʓ  
ʓ Not at all young speaker ʓ Ophia hissed.

Harry moved beyond the Basilisk and into the statue, there was around a dozen rooms hidden behind the statue. The first room he discovered was a bedroom, the furniture was antique and the coverings although pristine where old fashioned, Harry moved on to the next room, a potions store room, that any potions master would envy. Even Harry with his limited knowledge on the subject was impressed by the variety and quality of the ingredients stored here. Unsurprisingly the next room was a potions' laboratory, although considering the evolution of wizards, the room was not as antiquated as it could have been and was in good condition, according to Ophia, when the chamber was sealed and she was asleep, the chamber was airtight, preventing dust and other signs of age.

Harry found the library in the sixth room that he explored, however it covered three rooms, all inter-joined by archways. As Harry did not have the time to search through the library for the book he needed, instead he incanted “Accio Magica sanguinem et animam” the book flew of off a shelf near the back of the first room, and Harry sighed with relief, he would be able to return his grandfather. It was now only a matter of time. The book was extremely old, handwritten, and the parchment had coloured with age, it took Harry a moment to realise that the entire book was written in a mixture of Latin and Parselscript. He took the book with him, as he needed to leave the Chamber and return to the Slytherin common room before curfew. On his way past he said goodbye to Ophia and she asked if he could leave the back entrance of the Chamber open so she could hunt in the depths of the Forbidden Forest.

Harry was sitting at his desk in his dorm room, he could hear Theo and Draco as they moved in their sleep, Harry had already placed wards around his desk, trunk and bed to allow privacy and to prevent one of the other students stumbling across his research. Harry was now taking notes from Magica sanguinem et Animam, The Magic of Blood and Soul, he wanted to ensure that nothing could go wrong when he performed the resurrection ritual for his grandfather and so he continued to read;  
When returning an undead spirit to a corporeal body, the rituals must be conducted correctly or the being that is returned will not be as it once was, headaches, sterility, insomnia, irritability, insanity and disfiguration; these are all side effects that can occur if the ritual is performed incorrectly.  
For the ritual to be performed correctly, several elements are required, the presence of the disembodied spirit, the spirit’s Horcrux, the Restitiution and Harmony potion (pg263) and the blood of kin – grandparent, parent, child, grandchild – these are the best to use, although a sibling is also a viable option, any more distant and the bloodlink is useless.

After reading this paragraph, Harry flipped through the pages until he found the potion he would need, the potion was even more complicated than Polyjuice, and would take nearly twelve weeks to complete. Harry hoped he would be able to find all of the ingredients between the apothecaries in the Alley’s and the stock Slytherin had stored in his chamber of secrets. Harry knew he would need assistance to brew the potion but who could he trust. No one knew the truth, perhaps he would have to reveal his story to Severus, but whose side was he really on. Harry knew that Severus had loved his mother and therefore was likely to be most loyal to Harry himself, but Severus was a true Slytherin and he currently believed whatever lies the old man had been spinning him for the last eleven years. Harry supposed he could always gain a vow from the man, to break such a vow would mean death, but it would also leave him without access to a competent potions master. However Harry didn’t believe that would be necessary.

Either way Harry didn’t have long to decide, each day that passed while his grandfather remained incorporeal, risked his grandfather drinking the blood of the unicorns, and if his grandfather succumbed to the need to drink from them the ritual would no longer work to the best of its abilities, this had been one of the many mistakes Pettigrew had made in the original timeline.

Two weeks after the beginning of term Lucius arrived at Hogwarts to escort Harry and Draco to the trial of Sirius Black who was quickly pronounced innocent of all charges after giving his testimony under the influence of Veritaserum. The entire trial took less than two hours, however Lucius and his boys stayed with Sirius while he was admitted to St Mungo’s and kept him company until well into the afternoon. Sirius Black was thankful that Lucius had taken Harry in when he had been able and approved of the blood adoption. Lucius promised that he was still the boys godfather and would always be welcomed at Malfoy Manor. 

Harry was ecstatic to see his godfather who looked better than he had the entire time he had known him in his previous life. Draco was happy to meet his cousin and was thrilled that his brother had his godfather back. The Malfoy family stayed with Sirius until just before dinner, the boys were supposed to be back at Hogwarts for dinner as a condition of them leaving for the day. Lucius promised to return and visit Sirius again the following day as they had business to discuss.

As the weeks passed and Harry continued to excel in all of his classes he decided that he would approach his grandfather before attempting the potion master. So during his next defence lesson he waited for everyone to leave before he approached Professor Quirrel, and simply said  
"Hello, Grandfather."


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Dementor’s Kiss  
Author: Kades  
Chapter: Grandfather  
Word count: 1,112

A/N: First I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, added me as a favourite or is following my story.   
Second; several people have commented that Blaise is male in cannon; however for the purposes of my story Blaise is a girl.  
Third: just a reminder that there are only two horcruxes in my story; the diary and Harry himself.  
Finally: some people have told me that proper nouns are the same in all languages and that names would sound silly in parseltongue, however in this instance let us say names translate differently in parseltongue as it is not a human language.

ʓ Parseltongue ʓ

Previously in Dementor’s Kiss: 

So during his next defence lesson Harry waited for everyone to leave before he approached Professor Quirrel, and simply said  
“Hello, Grandfather”

“I do not have a child, let alone a grandchild Potter,” Quirrel responded sharply  
“That’s because I wasn’t talking to you Quirrel,” Harry said with disdain before he slipped easily into the ancient language of the serpents.  
ʓ I was talking to you grandfather, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Slytherin and the father of my mother, Melindae Persephone Riddle also known as Lily Rose Evans ʓ Harry spoke with respect  
ʓ Hadrian, I had feared that the old goat had brainwashed you, that you would not know of the truth about me or of your proud heritage. I feared that you would blame me for the deaths of your mother and father as Dumbledore spread the tale of my defeat that night. ʓ there was barely a hint of relief and remorse in the Dark Lord’s voice as he spoke to his grandson for the first time in nearly ten years. Even if it was through possession of the idiot Quirrel  
ʓ Dumbledore tried to turn me against you Grandfather, he very nearly succeeded in manipulating me and making me his pawn in his fight against you, however fate intervened and I was placed with Lucius and Narcissa and now I know how to help you return to your physical form. However for this to succeed I need two things from you, permission to use your diary Horcrux in a ritual and a promise to not imbibe any unicorn blood no matter how desperate you become, I know that Quirrel’s body has begun to deteriorate, but with your permission I can have the ritual ready in just over twelve weeks. ʓ Harry explained  
ʓ I give you permission to use the Horcrux, but how did you even know of it? Does Dumbledore know of it? ʓ Voldemort asked Harry  
ʓ I am your grandson, I made it my mission to know and no, Dumbledore does not yet know of your Horcrux, although he suspects that you were not truly vanquished that Samhain night. ʓ Harry replied  
ʓ He has long suspected that I survived, for now he is but a nuisance. You hide your secrets well, grandson, but know that your cryptic answers won’t satisfy me forever. ʓ  
ʓ I know Grandfather ʓ Harry answered ʓ could you please keep your plans to let the troll in during the Halloween feast Grandfather, I plan for one of my classmates to learn how unwelcome she is in our world. ʓ  
ʓ How did you?… never mind… one day I will learn your secrets grandchild of mine, ʓ Lord Voldemort responded  
ʓ Do you trust Severus? ʓ Harry asked quickly changing the subject  
ʓ With your life ʓ Harry wondered at the answer  
ʓ And with yours? ʓ Harry asked  
ʓ You must go now, my child I will speak with you again soon ʓ Voldemort dismissed Harry from the classroom

Harry was happy he had finally had a chance to talk to his grandfather; although he wondered why his grandfather would trust Severus with Harry’s life, but refused to answer when Harry asked if Severus could be trusted with his life. Harry hurried to dinner where he joined his brother and their friends; he decided he would approach Professor Snape after dinner in the final hours before curfew. 

Harry, like all of the Slytherins knew that Severus would be in his office from dinner until curfew, which was still several hours away, Harry knocked quietly on the door of the potion masters office and waited patiently for permission to enter.  
“Enter” Professor Snape looked up from his desk as Harry entered the office, “Good evening Harry, how can I be of assistance to you today?”  
“Good evening Professor, you know the truth about who my grandparents really are,” Harry stated bluntly as he waited for Professor Snapes acknowledgement, “are you willing to help me, to help my grandfather?” he asked  
“I am always willing to help you Harry, after all, your mother was a dear friend of mine, as are Lucius and Narcissa.”  
“I need a potion it is extremely complicated and I believe it hasn’t been used correctly in well over half-a-millennia; the recipe has been translated from Parseltongue. I was hoping that you, with your considerable skills and knowledge of potions would be willing to attempt to complete this potion” at this point Harry handed over a copy of the recipe to the professor who looked it over, his eyes sparkling at the thought of the challenging potion,  
“You understand Harry that some of these ingredients are extremely rare and will be expensive to buy, if they are even available at all.”  
“I have access to Salazar Slytherin’s personal potions room, I am hoping that most if not all of the ingredients will be found there, I will of course reimburse you for any ingredients you need to purchase as well as for your time in brewing the potion.” Harry responded sounding more like his nineteen year old self than the eleven year old he was meant to be.  
“Very well then, will tomorrow evening be alright to collect the ingredients, I will need to make sure that they haven’t deteriorated or become too potent during the last thousand years.” Severus relished the thought of making a potion that was basically unknown to the Wizarding world.  
“That is acceptable, I will be here directly after dinner to accompany you to the Chamber and storeroom” Harry responded.  
“I hope you understand that it is imperative that you tell no one of this potion, if the headmaster was to discover what we are attempting Azkaban will be the least of your worries” Harry’s threat was not unheeded by the Potions Master.

“I swear on my life and magic that none of the details we have discussed in this room, at this time, will be shared with anyone without the permission of Hadrian James Marvolo Malfoy-Potter, So mote it be” there was a flash of light after Professor Snape gave his oath, and Harry was satisfied that his plans were safe, and there was now less than two weeks until Granger would meet the Troll, he wondered if his grandfather would still go after the stone, even though Harry was going to help him attain his corporeal body, he suspected he would as his grandfather desired immortality with his fear of Death, but even if he did not want the stone for himself he would certainly want such a powerful artefact out of the reach of people like Albus Dumbledore.


	13. Holidays

Title: Dementor’s Kiss  
Author: Kades  
Chapter: Holidays  
Word Count: 2,362

Severus had been astounded by the sheer quantity of ingredients that had been stored in the Chamber of Secrets, and informed Harry that the potions ingredients stored within Salazar’s lab and storeroom had been perfectly preserved despite the millennia that had passed since they had last been used. Severus was able to tell Harry that with all the ingredients present and accounted for; the Restitution potion would be ready by mid-December and could be safely stored for up to six months. Harry was hoping to complete the ritual before the New Year as both he and his brother were spending Christmas with their parents at Malfoy Manor and it would be much easier and safer to perform the ritual away from the prying eyes of Dumbledore.

Time passed quickly for Harry, the classwork was rather easy, so Harry focused on learning new things and he enjoyed spending time with his brother and the other Slytherin first years, until it was time for the Halloween feast. Harry would finally have his first taste of vengeance against the people who betrayed him. Just like his first Halloween at Hogwarts, Granger couldn’t help but be a pushy know-it-all and in retaliation to her interference the youngest male Weasel had responded as the cruel immature child he truly was and Granger fled from the Charms classroom in tears. Harry couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face but he wasn’t the only one, several other Slytherins and even a couple of Ravenclaws were also smiling, including his brother, Granger had no friends amongst the students, and had in fact antagonised and annoyed most of the students with her know-it-all attitude, her relentless need for vindication and her penchant for following rules to the letter and tattling on any rule-breakers. They were glad to see the girl taken down a notch, even if it was by the dumb-as-a-post Weasley boy.

Harry couldn’t wait for the Halloween feast; finally it was evening so Harry, Draco and the other first years Slytherins made their way to the Great Hall and sat down at their usual spot. Harry noticed Quirell’s absence from the Head table; however he was able to successfully hide his glee at what he knew was to come. The students waited impatiently for the Headmaster to finish his speech and the food to arrive before they began to eagerly dig in to the delicious feast laid out before them. Harry was just helping himself to a jacket potato when Professor Quirell came sprinting into the hall his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore’s chair, slumped against the table and gasped, ‘Troll – in the dungeons - thought you ought to know.”  
He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.  
There was uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore’s wand to bring silence.  
“Prefects,” he rumbled, “lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately.

“Well if that isn’t the stupidest thing I have ever heard from someone who doesn’t have red-hair and hand-me-down robes, the Slytherin dormitories are in the dungeons - the rogue troll is supposed to be in the dungeons, it does not take a genius to work out that is a disaster waiting to happen.” Harry retorted   
As he finished speaking the six Slytherin prefects looked at him, realisation dawning on their faces and they quickly huddled together, speaking hurriedly before one of the seventh year prefects, Alexander Thames spoke to the younger students and a flash of light disappeared from his wand, Harry recognised it as a messenger Patronus an extremely difficult spell that was only taught to Aurors, Defence Masters and Dumbledore’s Order of the Phoenix, so where had this boy learned it. Harry hadn’t recognised the family name from his first life so they were either neutral or they had fled the country in the days following Voldemort’s return.  
“Slytherin students will you please follow us to the library; where we will await the arrival of Professor Snape before we will return together to our common room.” Alexander, Alicia Deveraux and Corvus Lestrange led the Slytherins from the Great Hall, with the three remaining prefects following behind the last of the students.

The Slytherins quickly made their way to the library, once inside the prefects told them to sit quietly and to not cause any trouble. Harry could immediately see the difference between how the Slytherins behaved during this ‘crisis’ and what the Gryffindors would have done, he had never seen the Gryffindors so quiet or so well-behaved especially during something that interfered with any of their usual routines. Forty-five minutes after being forced to leave the great hall, Professor Snape swept in to the Library and informed them that a first-year student from Gryffindor had been gravely injured but that the troll had been dealt with and it was now safe to return to their dormitories. 

Harry was almost giddy at the prospect of a dying Granger he honestly hoped that she didn’t make it, but suspected with both time and magic that she would heal - this time anyway. Very rarely did a non-magical wound kill a witch or wizard after the fact; if they survive to get treatment then they generally recovered. However there were exceptions, for example if the injured person had exhausted their magical core before receiving the injury it became less likely that they would survive, recovery also depended on the person’s magical reserves and while Harry would admit Granger was above average in intelligence, at least when it came to book-knowledge she was an average witch, power-wise. Harry suspected she would be in the hospital wing for some days perhaps even weeks as she recovered. 

The morning of November first was quiet, as it had been almost impossible for owls to go out before that morning however the same could not be said for November second. Many students had written home about the Troll and someone – Harry – had tipped off the Daily Prophet and an article about the troll wandering the school during the Halloween feast had appeared on the front page of the evening edition on the first of November. This meant that hundreds upon hundreds of letters were received by the evening of the second and owls were swooping in a delivering mail at every meal. Dumbledore received no less than twenty howlers in the morning, before he disappeared for the day. Harry and Draco received letters from their parents and Sirius and the two boys were forced to calm their mother’s nerves or be sent to Durmstrung for the rest of their schooling. Draco had been surprised that Sirius had sent him a letter wanting to be sure that he was safe and hoping he was well. Harry had responded that not only was Draco Harry’s brother but that Sirius was their mother’s cousin and it was no different than Severus looking after Harry at school as he did Draco. Draco nodded but still was shocked that a man he had only met once could care for him, when he said this Harry pointed out that despite the fact that Sirius was his godfather he had only seen him once in ten years and could barely remember him from before James and Lily were killed, with this reasoning Draco understood better and decided he would respond to the letter as if he were replying to his own godfather.

After writing their replies, Draco and Harry walked up to the owlry to send their letters. Hedwig took the two letters to their parents, while Draco’s owl Ares would take their responses to Sirius’ letters.

For several days following the disastrous Halloween feast Harry could be seen sporting a smile as he contemplated Granger, not that anyone else was aware of why the normally stoic boy was smiling. Harry had learned that her parents wanted to pull her from Hogwarts but were unable to do so as Professor Dumbledore refused to sign off on her transfer. As far as Harry was concerned the headmaster was just digging himself a deeper grave.

A month after Halloween and Professor Snape was collecting the names of the Slytherin students staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas break, in less than two weeks classes would be over for the term and Draco and Harry would be returning home to their parents’ house for Yule and New Years. Severus pulled Harry aside and informed him that his potion was ready; Harry asked if Severus would be joining the Malfoy’s for the resurrection ritual, Severus was unsure if he would be able to get away from Dumbledore but promised that he would try.

On the 21st of December Harry and Draco boarded the Hogwarts express with the other students for the journey back to London; they had two weeks before they would be returning to school. Harry had plans to perform the ritual on the 3rd of January, the first day of the new moon and two days before they would be returning to school. Harry wasn’t happy with the timeline; however the new moon would give strength to the ritual, yet one more factor that Wormtail had not considered when he botched the ritual during Harry’s original life. 

Lucius and Narcissa met their two sons as they disembarked the Hogwarts express, they were happy to have their family together again, even if it was only for the Christmas break. Lucius shrunk the boy’s trunks and took Harry’s arm ready to apparate the two of them to Malfoy Manor, while Narcissa side-along apparated Draco. When they arrived at the Manor the two boys were engulfed in hugs from both of their parents, before being excused to their rooms. Lucius informed both boys that he expected all of their homework to be completed before the end of the first week and that as an incentive if they completed all of their work, up to standard mind you, he would take them to a Quidditch match before their return to Hogwarts. Both boys happily began their homework that very afternoon.

The annual Malfoy Yule ball was held, as always on the Winter Solstice which this year happened to be December 22nd. Draco wore dress robes of darkest blue, Harry’s were dark green almost black while their parents wore white and black robes respectively. Narcissa looked like an angel with her long blonde hair and her white dress robes with gold embellishments. The Yule Ball was a great success, with many families attending from all over Britain and Europe. Harry was surprised to see the Delacours and the Krums among the guests, although Fleur and Victor were both much younger than Harry had met them in his first life. Other guests included most of their housemates and several Ravenclaws, even a few Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors and their families, the guest list was indeed diverse and included prominent Lords and Ladies, politicians, business owners and philanthropists along with the boys godfathers Severus and Sirius, who had finally been released from St. Mungos and into the Malfoy’s care the week before school had ended.

After greeting all of the guests with their parents, Harry and Draco gathered with their friends, talking, dancing, and enjoying the food and festivities. Harry danced with Blaise, Daphne, Millicent and Fleur, Harry noticed that Fleur was eyeing him with a speculative look in her eye; he suspected that it was because he was immune to her Veela allure. Harry’s body was only eleven years old so even though his mind was older he had no real attractions just yet, but he could still appreciate the girls around him and the beautiful women he knew they would grow into.

The Yule ball continued into the early hours of the morning, however Narcissa had sent Draco and Harry to bed after the midnight offering. Harry was happy with his first true Yule celebration and soon his grandfather would be returned to his corporeal body and his family would be complete. 

Despite the fact that the Malfoy’s did not truly celebrate the muggle holiday of Christmas, Harry woke on December 25th to a large pile of presents at the foot of his bed. Most of the gifts were small things from his friends, like candy, but there was also lots of presents from complete strangers, over the months since he had become a ward of the Malfoy’s he had received several letters a week from fans despite his sorting into the house of snakes, mostly young children but it seems today that everyone and there brother had sent a gift of some sorts to the non-existent boy-who-lived.

Harry began opening the gifts remembering to keep the gifts with cards so he could write the thank-you notes his mother would insist upon, most of the gifts were books and small tokens, however there were also several scarfs, cloaks and jumpers. From his parents he received the Malfoy crest on silver chain and from Draco he received a photo album, the pictures mostly dated from after his adoption, but there were several of the Malfoy’s from earlier years including one of their parents wedding. Draco’s present went, surprisingly, with Sirius present to his godson which was also a photo album however this photo album covered the Potter’s and included photos from both Lily and James childhood. These two photo albums were treasured by Harry but at the same time as he looked at a Wizarding photo of James as a four year-old, alongside a mundane photo of Lily at the same age that he would never have such photos to give to his children, he could never show them what he looked like as a child. Yet another injustice the Dursley’s had committed against him. 

Despite his thoughts Harry thoroughly enjoyed his first Christmas morning as a Malfoy and spent the evening with his brother, parents, Sirius and Severus. Draco and Harry had a snowball fight in the afternoon before the family had dinner together. Harry could only be happier if his grandfather was there to enjoy it with them, but knew that next year, his family would be complete.


	14. Ressurection

Title: Dementor's Kiss  
Author: Kades  
Chapter: Resurrection  
Word Count: 1,319  
Finally it was the day his grandfather would return, Harry had carefully prepared for the ritual it was similar to the one that had been completely botched by Wormtail – only in that it used many of the same elements. However the ritual Harry was going to use was in Parseltongue, the ritual would take place within a circle with a diameter of exactly seven metres. Inside the circle were two overlapping triangles in the shape of a Star of David and outlining the two triangles were blessings written in parselscript. Six candles were placed in the tips of the triangles alternating between black and white and in the centre of the two triangles was a cauldron large enough to hold a man around the edge of the cauldron runes were inscribed, Laguz, Hagalaz, Nubiz, Jera, Eihwaz, sowhilo and raido. Finally there were four gems placed at the North, East, South and West points respectively. These gems were agate [north], opal [east], ruby [south] and finally blue lace agate to the west. 

He had his grandfather’s diary horcrux as it was larger than the piece inside of him and he was waiting for Quirrel to arrive. Lucius escorted Quirrel into the ritual room, Harry had explained to his new family that he had found his grandfather at Hogwarts and been directed to a ritual that would help his grandfather regain a corporeal form and they were eager to help Harry bring his grandfather back from his wraithlike state.

The Malfoy family was alone in the ritual room with the possessed Quirrel, Harry told his grandfather to step into the cauldron which had been filled with the restitution potion; once Quirrel was sitting in the cauldron Harry began the ritual. It had been complicated and taken well over an hour but finally the ritual was complete, the Malfoy family watched as Tom Riddle rose from the cauldron looking like his thirty year old self. He appeared younger than his actual age, which was closer to seventy; due to both his soul anchors creation in his late teens and the longevity of wizards, Harry knew that if he had used the one in his scar than his grandfather would have appeared closer to his actual age, he probably would have looked to be in his mid-forties.

Tom Riddle, Lord Slytherin, looked at his grandson for the first time with his new bright red eyes; Hadrian truly was a son of the Slytherin, Malfoy and Potter lines. Once the ritual was completed the family moved from the ritual room in the bowels of Malfoy Manor to one of the sitting rooms on the first floor. Lucius was happy to see his friend and Lord finally well after ten years as a disembodied wraith, Draco was curious and Narcissa was worried that Tom would try to gain custody of his grandson – while both Harry and Tom were already planning their revenge.

Despite his possession of Professor Quirrel, Tom was not aware of the current state of the Wizarding world and he was both disgusted and enraged when he learnt of the treatment his grandson had suffered at the hands of his daughter’s adopted sister. Dumbledore would rue the day he crossed Lord Slytherin.   
Due to the timing of the ritual, Tom and Harry spent the last days of the Yule holidays with each other and not planning the coming war, time was also spent with the other Malfoys. Tom learnt that Hadrian had been adopted by Lucius and Narcissa and told them that he was happy and proud that his grandson was finally in the hands of people he trusted to treat him right and that he could not provide what his grandson so desperately needed at this time, he would always be Hadrian’s grandfather, but he could not be a parent and continue his work to reform the Wizarding world. After hearing this Narcissa was much more relaxed around Tom, happy knowing that her son had gained another protector. 

At night they planned, Lucius had papers created that named Tom as his own cousin and so Augustus Victor Slytherin was born. To the “Light” he was the Slytherin Regent as the oldest living Slytherin, but his followers knew the truth that he actually was Lord Slytherin. Augustus would be able to vote for the Slytherin seat after receiving letters of recommendation from Lord Malfoy and Lord Prince. Together the family now controlled a considerable number of seats between the Potter, Slytherin and Malfoy seats as well as those of their allies which included the Prince seat. The fight for magical freedom and equality had a leader once more.   
Meanwhile, now back at Hogwarts Hadrian was making plans to get his hands on the Philosopher’s Stone and remove all those who had betrayed him and led him to his death. Now that his grandfather no longer had the diary Horcrux, the Chamber of Secrets would remain sealed but that didn’t mean that trouble wouldn’t come to Hogwarts once more. Each week he received at least one letter from his older ‘cousin’ Augustus and Harry was happy that he finally had the blood family that Dumbledore had tried to steal away from him and had tricked him into destroying. 

In early February Harry made his play for the stone, he found the challenges even easier than he had the first time and he had very little trouble retrieving the blood red rock, he couldn’t wait to see Dumbledore’s reaction to the missing stone and wondered what he would tell the Flamels after all he had guaranteed that their stone was safe at Hogwarts. Harry felt very little regret that he was essentially condemning the two Flamels to death after all they had already had several lifetimes to live and they were the ones who had trusted their life source to a manipulative old fool. Besides Dumbledore had told him in his first life that the Flamels were ready for their next great adventure so either they were tired of life or they had another stone that they hadn’t told Dumbledore about and Harry was betting on the latter, you didn’t survive for over six hundred years by being naïve.  
The rest of the year was quiet until one day just before the farewell feast an aged man entered the great hall. Despite never having met him before Harry suspected that this man was Nicholas Flamel as he held himself like a man who had seen things others would never believe. He also appeared to be incandescent with rage.  
“ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, HOW DARE YOU SEND ME A LETTER, A LETTER INFORMING ME OF THE LOSS OF MY PHILOSOPHER’S STONE.” as Flamel finished speaking the eyes of every student present were watching their headmaster’s reaction to the angry wizard. 

Meanwhile Harry was hiding a smirk, he had stolen the stone and Dumbledore had sent Flamel a letter of all things, to tell him that he and his wife would now die. He choked back his laughter, Dumbledore was obviously insane; who in their right mind would send a letter to tell someone that you had caused their deaths, he was obviously a coward after all they were talking about the same man who left a toddler on a doorstep with nothing more than a note. Perhaps this was the man’s modus operandi .   
Dumbledore’s response was to lead Nicholas to his office to maintain his reputation as a wise man; but it was too late the students were already whispering and wondering what had happened for the headmaster to lose the Philosopher’s Stone other’s guessed, correctly, that this was the reason that the third floor had been out of bounds. Harry and Draco were happy to watch as the headmaster began his fall from the pedestal that he stood on and all Harry could think about was the quote the bigger they are the harder they fall.

a/n:  
finally the end of year one I apologise for the long delays in publishing. This is the end of Dementor’s Kiss but there will be a sequel that will cover his following years at Hogwarts and beyond. I have already got the first few chapters worked out however it will be some time before I upload that story as I want to try and write most of it before I begin uploading to prevent the big gaps in new chapters. Also a quick Thank-you to everyone who stuck with me since the beginning of this story.


End file.
